Navidad con los Crispino
by Jashin'Angel
Summary: Cuando juntas a los hermanos Nekola con la familia de los Crispino, se presupone que nada bueno puede pasar, menos aún si es en plena Navidad y la familia es totalmente ajena a la relación que mantienen Emil y Mickey. El pesimismo y estrés de Mickey, su apática familia y el extraño hermano de Emil no harán más que empeorar la situación. —Emil x Mickey
1. Presentaciones

Emil tenía grandes expectativas sobre lo que debería ser un íntimo paseo en coche con Mickey. El vehículo olería a panne cotta, tal y como olía su dueño, y mientras disfrutaban de la envolvente melodía de _Serenade for Two_ entablarían una ligera conversación en la que no hablarían de nada en especial, pero para ellos sería todo cuanto sus corazones quisiesen decirse. El frío invernal de Roma decoraría las ventanillas con una fina carpa de escarcha, pero en el interior la calefacción les envolvería de un calor reconfortante que instigaría a Emil a apoyar la mano en la pierna de Mickey mientras éste conducía.

—Bonita ciudad —opinaría entonces el checo, y podría contemplar por escasos segundos cómo los ojos de Mickey brillaban aún más que las luces navideñas que ornamentaban las calles—. Aunque, ya sabes, tú lo eres aún más.

Un rubor surgiría en ambos rostros y se buscarían mutuamente, apremiantes por fundirse en el beso más dulce que se pudiese dar en el apático siglo XXI.

Por desgracia una ciudad que definitivamente no era Roma, una temperatura invernal que imposibilitaba cualquier indicio de nevada, una canción arrítmica de una emisora nacional y el carácter defensivo-agresivo de Mickey se tragaron cruelmente sus expectativas. A pesar de ello le seguía pareciendo una travesía maravillosa por el simple hecho de estar junto a él.

El coche estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral —de vez en cuando Emil soltaba alguna que otra frase insustancial que todos ignoraban, salvo por Sala, quien le respondía de vez en cuando—, que se rompió cuando, al pasar por un bache, el equipaje del maletero rebotó y dejó escapar un sonido animal.

—Emil —la voz de Mickey denotaba una paciencia que se había colmado hacía ya muchos años de forma permanente—, ¿me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso?

—La magia de la Navidad —respondió una voz más grave que la de Emil desde la parte trasera del vehículo.

Era la primera vez que el hermano de Emil abría la boca y, a decir verdad, a Mickey le resultó algo inquietante. Podía describir a esa "cosa" como una exageración de todo lo contario de su hermano: un adolescente tan callado y sobrio que, de no ser porque poseía una mirada digna de un psicópata, se fundiría con el entorno hasta desaparecer. La primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron sintió una oleada de desprecio tan intensa que se llegó a convertir en un escalofrío.

Definitivamente ese no era el tierno hermano mayor que Emi había descrito en innumerables ocasiones y mucho menos la ardilla hiperactiva que Mickey había esperado encontrarse. Si por un improbable capricho del destino la magia de la navidad resultaba ser un ser vivo —o su cadáver— encerrado en la maleta de Janik, Michele prefería no saberlo.

Y, como prefería no saber absolutamente nada más que su cuñado perturbado tuviera que decir, acotó la conversación con un sonoro "ahm", dejando así que Emil siguiera rellenando los huecos que dejaba el silencio de vez en cuando. Era impresionante cómo ese parloteo continuo podía llegar a ser ciertamente agradable.

Emil aprovechó los últimos minutos de viaje para repasar mentalmente todas las pautas que debía seguir en el transcurso de la cena, con todas sus advertencias y prohibiciones.

«Uno; sólo somos amigos.

»Dos; no preguntar por la señora Crispino.

»Tres; sentarse junto a Mickey y Janik.

»Cuatro; ser educado con el señor Crispino.

»Cinco; no comer como un cerdo.

»Seis; ser educado y cordial.»

Para cuando terminó su lista el coche ya había llegado a su destino y los dos ocupantes de los asientos de atrás estaban frente a la puerta principal. No necesitó preguntar por qué Mickey no había salido todavía del coche, y es que su semblante le respondió como un libro abierto. Reconocía esa expresión, esa angustia propia de cualquier patinador antes de hacerle frente a la segunda mitad de una competición arrastrando todo el peso de los fallos irreversibles de la primera.

En la interminable escalera que descendía directa al abismo de la desesperanza había sorteado el peldaño de la vergüenza para aterrizar con el pie derecho en el peldaño del pesimismo y con el izquierdo en el del arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó y, ante la sorda respuesta del italiano se acercó hasta poder frotar la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla ajena—. No puede ir tan mal como piensas.

—Repíteme eso cuando me deshereden por maricón.

Sus palabras habían abandonado ese matiz agresivo para denotar algo más que el miedo. Era dolor, el mismo dolor que siente quien está cayendo a un lóbrego abismo y sabe que el suelo está ahí, a pocos metros de él, ansioso por devorarle.

—¿Eres maricón?

—Sí —murmuraron sus miedos, sus inseguridades.

—¿Eres maricón?

—¿No? —su voz, aún quebradiza, mostró una inflexión de seguridad.

—No. Sólo eres gay —le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla—, el más guapo de Italia.

Pretendía fomentar la vergüenza para que ésta se tragase cualquier pequeño atisbo de dolor, y creyó haberlo conseguido al ver un esbozo de sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando levantó la vista, en dirección a su hermano y a Sala, la chica estaba abrazando fervorosamente a quien debía ser su padre, empujándole hacia el interior de la casa mientras Janik hacía lo posible para favorecer ese empuje. Cuando vio al señor cayendo hacia atrás, llevándose todo el peso de su hija encima de su enjuto cuerpo, dio por hecho que debían salir ya del coche antes de que su hermano se uniese a ese sándwich humano.

Los dedos de Mickey tamborileaban ansiosos sobre el volante. Emil había oído que, antes de perder la calma o sosegarse se solía contar hasta tres.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

El ruido cesó casi al mismo momento en el que unos cálidos labios apresaban los suyos en un beso torpe, desastrosamente torpe, pero lleno de un agradecimiento que no se podría haber expresado con un simple "gracias". Era uno de esos besos que se rompían sin haber podido ser saboreados, de los que incitaban a querer más y dejaban una agradable sensación, una calidez reconfortante para el resto del día.

Ambos sonrieron complacidos y salieron del coche. Iban a superar esa estúpida cena juntos.

Cuando Emil entró, a paso ligero y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el padre de los mellizos ya se había levantado del suelo y trataba de entablar algún tipo de conversación con Janik, quien se negaba atentamente.

—Drž hubu! —repetía una y otra vez Janik, gesticulando de forma exagerada con los brazos, como si quisiese hacer comprender algo estúpidamente simple.

Emil reconoció instantáneamente aquella estrategia, siendo la misma que usaba siempre que obligaba al menor, de alguna forma u otra, a socializar con alguien que él consideraba desagradable o fuera de su estrecha burbuja social. Fingía no saber hablar más que en su lengua natal, el checo, y se mantenía al margen de toda conversación a pesar de entenderla a la perfección.

En esos instantes, lo que el padre de Mickey y el resto de su familia debían estar interpretando como un caluroso "hola" no era más que un desdeñoso "cállate".

—Lo siento —terció entre ambos—, sólo sabe hablar checo.

Janik asintió, satisfecho, y retrocedió hasta esconderse detrás de él.

—Se llama Janik, disculpe que sea algo tímido. Soy Emil —se inclinó hacia el hombre para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Temía recibir un rechazo inmediato, seguido de una mueca de incredulidad, pero esa vez google no le mintió al asegurarle que los italianos solían saludarse de esa forma y su saludo no quedó sin respuesta—, encantado de conocerle, señor Crispino.

—Llámame Francesco —sugirió solícitamente y, tras sonreírle al menor de los Nekola, añadió: —Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero el fuego no espera a nadie y, a no ser que os gusten las cenizas aliñadas, tengo que volver a la cocina.

Francesco podía definirse como el típico cincuentón que uno podría encontrarse en cualquier bar de barrio, reunido con sus colegas de toda la vida charlando sobre lo bien que les iba a sus hijos en la vida y lo rápido que pasa el tiempo entre cerveza y cerveza. Para testigo de sus suposiciones estaba esa barriga cervecera, tan características de la edad, apretada bajo su jersey de lana azul.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el estrecho recibidor la mirada de Emil buscó desesperadamente la de Mickey, encontrándola detrás del estilizado cuerpo de su hermana. Ni siquiera el indiferente Seung Lee podría haber sido capaz de obviar a Sala de la manera en la que él lo hizo.

«¡Bien!», una mirada fue suficiente para felicitarse entre ellos.

Emil avanzó por el pasillo, encabezando la marcha. Su hermano le tenía agarrado por la camiseta y, refugiado inocentemente detrás de él, daba la falsa imagen de un chico vergonzoso apabullado por una gran multitud. Su baja estatura, su alborotado cabello pelirrojo y las pecas que adornaban con gracia su pálido rostro no hacían más que ayudar a mantener esa mentira.

El salón era tan austero como el resto de la casa. En contraste con sus amplias salas la falta de ornamenta, a excepción del típico Belén y un árbol artificial olvidado en una esquina, le daban a la casa un carácter un tanto apático.

—Benvenuto! Michele, Sala! —una mujer menuda se lanzó a los brazos de la menor de los Crispino, fundiéndose en uno de esos abrazos eternos que se suelen dar en los aeropuertos.

De los brazos de Sala pasó a los de Mickey y, de los de Mickey, a los suyos. Hizo ademán de abrazar también a Janik, pero se quedó a mitad de camino y redirigió su atención a Emil.

—¡Nekola! Un verdadero honor conocerte en persona. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres más alto de lo que pareces en la tele?

—De hecho…

—Oh, ¡mis modales! —le interrumpió, alarmada. Se colocó uno de sus largos mechones dorados detrás de la oreja y se atusó el moño—. Me llamo Gina, soy la prima de Sala y Michele.

—Él es…

—Janik, tu hermano. Sólo habla checo, un idioma precioso, por cierto. Hezký den! —Gina se giró, presuponiendo la expresión de sorpresa de sus receptores, y les guiñó un ojo—. Sé un poco de checo. Lo básico para la comodidad de nuestros invitados.

Emil se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa complacida, acariciando la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano como si de un perro se tratara. Estaba nervioso, quizás aún más apabullado que él por lo que casi se podría considerar un monólogo. Tanto él como sus padres habían tenido un miedo implacable a la reclusión social de Janik y los problemas que iba acumulando con el paso de los años, tratando inútilmente de mostrarle un mundo que él pudiese amar. Sin embargo, en ocasiones como esa, prefería ocultar a su hermano menor tras de él y defenderle de peligros inexistentes y caras afables.

La voz aguda de Gina, rozando el extremo de lo chillón, resurgió en un nuevo diálogo cargado de nostalgia con Sala.

Emil aprovechó ese momento para echarle un nuevo vistazo a la casa de los Crispino. Seguía pareciéndole un tanto frívolo e incluso siendo una cena navideña los invitados brillaban por su ausencia.

Una niña le observaba atentamente desde su asiento. Firme como un soldado y ataviada con un vistoso vestido de colorines daba cierto aire a una princesa. No una princesa como las de Disney, más bien una de las que organizaría una entrañable fiesta de té junto a una ejecución pública: "¿Tomará té, mi señora?".

A su lado, igual de firme y recto, unos ojos azules le analizaban parsimoniosos. A diferencia del resto de los Crispino, incluida la imitación de princesa victoriana, su piel era pálida como la nieve y su mirada aún más clara que la de Emil.

Se adelantó a saludar al resto de la familia, llevándose a su hermano —quien se había empeñado en agarrarse a su jersey y no cedía en su afán de hacerlo— prácticamente arrastrando hasta ahí.

—Tú debes ser…

—Usted.

—Usted —se corrigió—, ¿el marido de Gina?

—El mismo.

Frío como el hielo, aquel hombre trajeado le mantuvo una mirada carente de cualquier emoción incluso cuando se estrecharon las manos, de la misma forma que su hija, quien ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo más que por una burlesca mueca infantil. Sorprendentemente los mellizos tuvieron el mismo recibimiento que él, e incluso Mickey parecía decepcionado.

—¡Ágata! ¡¿Qué modales son esos?! —la madre, escandalizada, recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas. Los tacones impedían que sus movimientos fuesen medianamente fluidos, pero le daban un aire aún más severo.

La niña no modificó su expresión más que para repetir el gesto con aún más ahínco. Se escabulló por debajo de la mesa, la cruzó gateando y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando volvió estaba detrás de su abuelo, agarrándose a su pierna con una sonrisilla triunfal. Emil había escapado airoso de incontables castigos de esa misma forma: refugiándose de la ira maternal en los indulgentes brazos de su tan amado padre.

Pero esos casos eran totalmente distintos, ya que él jamás tuvo a un primo que le arrancase a tirones de su protector. Por desgracia para ella, Ágata sí lo tenía, y Mickey no se dejaba ablandar por pucheros estúpidos —salvo por los de Emil, y en ocasiones muy puntuales—. Le agarró de la oreja hasta asegurar que se tornaba de un color rojizo antes de soltarla y de esa misma forma le obligó a pararse frente a Emil.

—Mocosa descarada —le dio un tirón, provocado un gemidito por parte de la pequeña—, pide perdón si no quieres que te arranque la oreja.

El resto de los invitados parecían acostumbrados a escenas similares y, ajenos a toda discusión, optaron por empezar a servir los entrantes. Ágata lloriqueaba y gimoteaba con cada tirón de oreja, pero mantenía esa postura que denotaba demasiada altanería para una niña tan pequeña.

Tratándose de Mickey podría considerarse un trato normal, suave incluso, pero para él no dejaba de ser cruel.

Movido por un instinto paternal y un sentimiento de culpa se arrodilló ante ella y le limpió las lágrimas con suaves caricias. Mientras lo hacía, Ágata no hizo más que retorcerse y lanzar dentelladas en fallidos intentos por morderle.

—Mi coronel, pido permiso para liberar a la princesa —imitando un tono militar, liberó a la niña del estricto castigo de su tío—.

Ella, con desdeñosa vergüenza, le dedicó una última mirada despectiva a Emil antes de volver a refugiarse debajo de la mesa. Por otro lado, Mickey le dedicaba una mirada aún peor, aunque duró poco, y una sutil sonrisa se hizo dueña del hermoso rostro del italiano.

—Te has pasado —le renegó Emil, y fue respondido por un bufido que, en teoría, era similar a un reniego.

—Debería hacer lo mismo contigo, créeme.

Emil le creía; es más, se preguntaba cómo es que jamás se había llevado un tirón de orejas de parte de Mickey. Emitió un suspiro, casi de resignación, y se giró para comprobar que nadie les estuviese prestando la suficiente atención como para sospechar que estaban tonteando.

Sólo Sala les observaba con cierta sorna, sentada junto a la pequeña princesa quien, disimuladamente, les miraba de reojo mientras trasteaba el mando de la televisión con sus manitas de porcelana.

«¿Qué podría salir mal?», se preguntó Emil, confiado de que sus encantos y su suerte estuviesen a su favor en aquella cena.

Sin embargo, a su lado, un cohibido Mickey seguía preguntándose qué NO podría salir mal.

* * *

¡Ey! ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!

Sí, sé que no es Navidad todavía pero para las tiendas de juguetes, los supermercados, el marketing y yo sí lo es.

Dije que iba a hacer un especial navideño, ¿no? Pues aquí está, no hay mejor forma de celebrar unas bonitas fiestas que presentándole al amoroso Emil a los infames y temibles Crispino (?).

Iba a ser un one-shot —soy bastante dada a las series de un capítulo— pero viendo que la Navidad se me echa encima y se iba a quedar muy largo he preferido hacer una pequeña serie.

Ojalá os haya gustado~ ¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	2. Mala educación

La cena se había ido convirtiendo en una reunión agradable a base de anécdotas del pasado y chistes que, para reaccionar a ellos, uno debía reírse para no llorar. En un momento dado de la velada, Gina, siendo la más resuelta y alegre de los Crispino —aparentemente superaba a su prima Sala por su impoluta sonrisa de duendecillo— y Emil, al cual todos los adjetivos le quedaban cortos, se habían enzarzado en una batalla cuya única regla era contar el peor chiste posible.

Desde Jaimito hasta Toc Toc, los tópicos fueron explotados hasta la saciedad, llevándose consigo alguna que otra carcajada. Mientras Francesco se había declarado amante de ese tipo de diversiones y a cada chiste se desternillaba con una carcajada aún más estruendosa que la anterior, el marido de Gina se mantuvo firme y serio desde el principio hasta el final.

Todos los ahí presenten ignoraban que los platos de comida se iban acercando paulatinamente a una esquina de la mesa, cerrándose en torno a un pelirrojo glotón que devoraba sin cesar cada manjar que sus ojos avistaban.

Sólo Sala y su sexto sentido para darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre con conclusiones más bien pícaras, se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

«Porque Emil es más sobrio al comer, que si no a mi hermano se le abrirían las puertas al cielo…», pensó mientras miraba a su hermano de soslayo.

Mickey seguía sin dejar ir aquella faceta desconfiada que llevaba dentro y eso a Sala le preocupaba, también a Emil, pero muchísimo más a su hermana, que había visto gestarse en su interior a ese ser receloso hacia todo aquel que intentase acercarse a él o a su espacio personal.

Suponía que el punto de partida había sido el mismo en el que su madre se largó como el viento de la primavera, dejando tras de sí una alergia crónica a más de uno. Entre ellos estaba el pequeño Mickey, cuyo mundo estaba construido en base a su hermana y la única conclusión que sacó del divorcio de sus padres era que necesitaba cuidar de ella. Protegerla, guiar sus pasos en la ausencia de una figura materna para prevenir un futuro similar al de sus padres. Bajo todo esto subyacía el miedo a la soledad, el pavor de ser abandonado por la otra mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Así se convirtió en su hermano, en su entrenador, en su mejor amigo, en su madre, en su fiel guardián y, en consecuencia de todo esto, en su opresor.

Mickey amaba a su hermana, la amaba hasta rozar la locura, pero no sabía cómo administrar ese inconmensurable amor. Los lazos entre ellos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en cadenas de las cuales Sala se había liberado de vez en cuando, con palabras francas aunque más bien hirientes, pero siempre acababa volviendo a su celda ella misma. Porque, cuando ella se iba, su hermano se veía solo y sin un rumbo que seguir.

La última vez que tuvieron una pelea de esas dimensiones Mickey desapareció durante días. Fue durante el banquete del Gran Prix de Barcelona. Ella sólo quería bailar, pasárselo bien y, por qué no, dejar que el ardor del alcohol derritiese cualquier mal que su cuerpo cansado hubiese acumulado del torneo. Como era de esperarse, Mickey evitó todo eso y a la mitad de la gala, más o menos, Sala se cansó de los sermones y explotó.

Explotó como nunca antes lo había hecho, arrastrando tras de sí todo el estrés y el agotamiento acumulado ese último mes y descargándolo contra esa pequeña última gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Fue justo? En absoluto. ¿Merecido? Tal vez.

Mickey ni siquiera respondió. No se abrazó a ella como solía hacer en esos casos, tampoco le rogó que no le abandonara, simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la fiesta. Quien pudo verlo supo que estaba lo suficientemente dolido para no llorar, no en ese momento, pero por alguna razón nadie se atrevió a seguirlo.

Cuando Emil se acercó a preguntarle dónde estaba Mickey —el checo no había presenciado la pelea ni cuando él se había ido—, ella estaba tan enfadada que se encogió de hombros y siguió desgastando la suela de sus tacones entre baile y canción. Siguió preguntando invitado por invitado hasta que le dijeron que se había ido ya hacía unas horas a causa de una pelea con su hermana.

Apareció al tercer día más muerto que vivo, con unas marcadas ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Sorprendentemente fue JJ —a quien Michele prácticamente odiaba— quien se lo había encontrado vagando por las calles desiertas de Barcelona mientras él mismo deambulaba y le había cuidado hasta poder devolvérselo a Emil. Eran enemigos con una larga lista de motivos para odiarse y una única razón para unirse: se comprendían. Además, necesitaban alguien para charlar abiertamente que estuviese igual de jodido que ellos en ese momento, y por más que les avergonzase admitirlo, se necesitaban.

Aún a día de hoy Sala desconocía qué había sido de su hermano en aquellos 3 días, que tan eternos fueron para ella y su cuñado, pero no todo fueron conclusiones desfavorecedoras. Aparte de reafirmar que Mickey era totalmente dependiente de ella, también aprendió que Emil era la pieza perfecta para rellenar el hueco que tenía el italiano en su corazón.

Volviendo al presente, en el que Gina había ganado la competición y se regodeaba de ello paladeando su improvisado premio: el último muslo de pavo, las primeras preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

—Emil, no me malinterpretes, pero, ¿a qué ha venido la invitación de mi hijo? —preguntó Francesco y, por la actitud expectante que adoptaron el resto de los comensales, Emil supuso que aquella no era un pregunta salida sólo de la mente de su emisor.

—No es que no seas bienvenido —reiteró Gina—, sólo es algo extraño.

Emil miró a Mickey, buscando respuestas, pero sólo se encontró con un semblante aún más alterado que el suyo. Era obvio que la preguntaba estaba dirigida indirectamente al italiano y que él sólo era la vía más fácil para conseguir una respuesta medianamente honesta. Podía oler la desconfianza en sus rostros maquillados de expectación.

—Cosas de mi entrenador —respondió, no muy convencido. No le gustaba mentir y no iba a empezar a tomarlo ahora como un hobby. Tomó aire y siguió hablando con la máxima convicción posible, adornando cada frase con una dulce sonrisa—. Somos viejos rivales y a su vez lo eran nuestros entrenadores, ¡casi como una familia! Ellos propusieron crear rutinas juntos para escalar en las próximas clasificaciones, así que pasar tiempo unidos nos vendría bien.

—Es una estrategia carente de originalidad calcada a los inicios del campeón y el subcampeón del Gran Prix de este año —dijo Janik en su idioma natal y, asegurándose de que había captado la atención de su hermano mayor, añadió—: Traduce, y no te dejes engañar. Son lobos con piel de cordero y buena comida. Muy buena comida, de hecho.

Su comentario —traducido por Emil— había sido suficiente para dar por zanjado el tema y asimilar aquella respuesta como una verdad absoluta. Porque, ¿quién tendría el valor de cuestionarle? Nadie en su sano juicio.

Ni siquiera ese factor impedía que alguien, más suspicaz al resto en aquella mesa, hubiese entendido más de lo que debería.

—Ah, ¿Yuri? —Sala se reincorporó a la conversación, ganándose un bufido por parte de su hermano al nombrar al japonés—. ¿Os habéis enterado? Se casa con Viktor a finales de enero.

La armonía que reinaba en el ambiente se turbó por una vehemente amalgama de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la indiferencia más absoluta. Mientras Emil aplaudía jovialmente y Mickey seguía tratando de concebir aquella idea, en los rostros de Francesco y Gina apareció un rictus que denotaba de todo menos aceptación. Por otra parte, Mario —el marido de Gina— sólo asintió levemente y la pequeña Ágata, apabullada por esas discordantes emociones, se encogía sin saber qué acababa de pasar.

—Y nosotros, los patinadores, estamos todos invitados —continuó en un tono más bajo, con la vaga esperanza de no enardecer aún más ese cúmulo de emociones.

Emil se sintió aún más feliz por la invitación que por la boda en sí misma. Aplaudió con más ímpetu, seguido inmediatamente después por su hermano pequeño. Janik tenía la expresión de ingenuidad más genuina que pudiese existir, más aún que la de Ágata, queriendo decirle a todo aquel que le estuviese prestando una mínima atención que no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué aplaudía.

Cuando las celebraciones cesaron, entre rostros exacerbados y otros emocionados, Mickey preguntó aquello que se debía haber cuestionado desde un principio:

—Sí, vale, bien por ellos, muy bonito y todo eso… —recitó su retahíla con tono exasperado—. Pero, ¿por qué estamos invitados? No me llevo demasiado bien con ellos.

—Ni con ellos ni con nadie… —espetó Sala.

Sala tenía razón —a medias—, pero Emil prefirió no decir nada al respecto. De lo que sí habló fue de la boda, específicamente de la razón por la cual deberían ir. No se podría decir que le hubiese dado muchas vueltas al asunto para llegar a una respuesta lógica, más bien repitió el comentario que una vez hizo su entrenador refiriéndose a una situación similar.

—Principalmente para dar una buena imagen ante los medios. Sería favorecedor para nuestra fama asistir a un enlace de esa índole e, independientemente de nuestra asistencia, un evento así supone un gran empujón para el colectivo LGTB, sobre todo en países menos tolerantes.

Para su propia sorpresa su discurso había tomado una forma distinta a la esperada y, en vez de ser el eco de lo que una vez oyó de una conversación que no le interesaba, fueron sus propias palabras, sus pensamientos, las que salieron de su garganta.

Porque, ¡ey! Que fuese un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto no significaba que fuese un niño tonto. Más bien uno normalillo, del montón, con algo sentido común.

—¿Qué es un colectivo LGTB? —inquirió Ágata, tratando de seguir el hilo de una conversación que comenzaba a torcerse demasiado.

El hilo se torció hasta llegar a una zona peligrosa, una zona donde el tema de conversación podía resultar cómodo para Emil, pero no arrastrando consigo la imagen de Mickey en el coche, asustado de enfrentar a su propio padre.

—Gente enferma, cariño —respondió Gina. Su voz vibraba con un profundo tono maternal, tan apaciguador que asqueó a Emil.

Podría haber armado un escándalo en aquella reunión, rompiendo con ese estándar de pacifista que su rostro aniñado y siempre amable mostraba, pero no lo hizo. Todavía no era el momento.

Con un rápido vistazo analizó el semblante del resto de los invitados. Como suponía, su hermano masticaba con asco, formando en su boca una espesa bola de veneno que luego él mismo tragaría. De igual forma lo hacía Francesco, pero con motivos totalmente opuestos a los de Janik. Gina conservaba su apacible sonrisa, no sin dejar entrever una inflexión de desprecio.

Los únicos que permanecían absortos en sus propios mundos, alejados de los conflictos mundanos, eran Ágata y su padre. Ella por no evitar la frustración de no entender las pedantes conversaciones de los adultos; él quizás por ahorrar saliva.

Mickey y Sala… Emil no necesitó verlos para saber sus reacciones. Él volvía a caer en un abismo de dudas y reproches y ella, impotente, se mordía la lengua para no responder.

—Ya no saben qué más inventar para ir contra corriente —comentó Francesco, con aire cansado—. El vicio y el morbo mueven demasiado… La mayoría sólo están confundidos, es normal tomando en cuenta que los padres de hoy en día son demasiado indulgentes. Una buena hostia a tiempo, como diría mi padre, arregla cualquier cosa.

Emil estaba al límite de su paciencia. Inhaló y exhaló, después repitió el mismo proceso que hubo seguido en el coche de Mickey: contó hasta tres para sosegarse.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

No lo consiguió.

Sólo eran palabras insustanciales que congelaban el ambiente y enardecían diversos tipos de odios que, tarde o temprano, acabarían estallando en una conversación cuyo único fin sería hacerse daño. Emil no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Mickey expuesto ante las palabras ofensivas de su familia, palabras que no estaban dirigidas a él pero dolían como si lo estuviesen. Sacarlo de ahí se convirtió en su prioridad.

Miró a Mickey mientras pensaba la forma de escabullirse con él, pero sólo encontró un tembloroso italiano que trataba de ocultar inútilmente su rostro agachando la cabeza. ¿Estaría llorando? Aunque no diese el perfil de ello, sabía que su novio era muy propenso al llanto en situaciones de tensión emocional.

—Mickey —le llamó, apremiante—, necesito ir al baño.

—Está bien —suspiró, levantando la cabeza. No había lágrimas en su rostro, pero sí una expresión de abatimiento—, te indico el camino.

Se levantaron y atravesaron el pasillo en silencio. No dijeron nada hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta del baño, donde no necesitaron más que mirarse para pedirse apoyo mutuamente. Mickey estaba agobiado, y sus ojos vidriosos se clavaron en él como la fría hoja de un puñal atravesándole el pecho.

Desde pequeño había tenido una innata fijación hacia sus padres. Admiraba a su madre por ser una mujer fuerte y con unas insaciables ganas de descubrir todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, de comerse el mundo y escrutar en todo cuanto éste tuviera para ofrecerle. Por otro lado su padre, algo más retraído, poseía un corazón de oro y el mero hecho de existir ya le hacía infinitamente feliz.

Él les amaba tanto como ellos a él, y por eso mismo era capaz de comprender a la perfección el sentimiento de angustia que reflejaban los ojos de Mickey en ese mismo momento.

Le abrazó como jamás lo había hecho. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que una frase digna de un gran elocuente conseguiría hacer sentir un poquito mejor al italiano, lo suficiente como para retener las lágrimas que seguían luchando por brotar de sus ojos violetas. ¿Existiría realmente una frase así? Probablemente no, o al menos no estaba a su alcance.

—Tenías razón —susurró Mickey, ahogando sus quejas contra el jersey de Emil—, no va tan mal como yo pensaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, apartándole suavemente de entre sus brazos para comprobar, una última vez, que sus ojos no estaban anegados en lágrimas.

—De momento todo va bien —hizo una pausa, como si lo estuviese reconsiderando—. Es decir, podría ir mucho peor. Creo que sólo tienen una idea equivocada de los homosexuales. Quizás si vera lo que soy, lo que somos; lo reconsideraría. Sonará como una gilipollez… No; es una completa gilipollez, pero eres tan idiota que generas un aura de idiotez contagiosa, y la idiotez suele ir ligada con el optimismo, así que ahora mismo estoy algo así como menos pesimista.

Por un momento se sintió insultado, como era habitual, pero ese "idiota" escondía un profundo amor y la sonrisa que tan bien le acompañaba lo hacía resaltar aún más.

Estando juntos podían superar esa cena, podían esquivar todo comentario que les hiciese daño. ¿Cómo ellos, que tanto se querían, podrían ser despreciados? Resultaría ilógico.

Emil volvió a romper la distancia, esta vez con sus labios, en un beso aún más largo que el anterior. Amaba a ese italiano gruñón, adoraba la forma en la que sus labios se movían de forma tan insegura pero a la vez tan delicada. Todo lo expresado sobre el hielo se lo brindaba a él fuera de éste, profesándole aún más amor que a su propia hermana.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó una tintineante voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Resultaba absurdo lo rápido que pasaron de una felicidad tan grande a un miedo tan estrangulador. Plantada a unos metros de ellos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y la malévola expresión de quien ve a su enemigo caer ante él, estaba la pequeña Ágata.

—Es de mala educación darse besitos a escondidas, ¿sabes, mocoso descarado? —preguntó la pequeña princesita, ondeando la falda de su vestido mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción—. Se lo diré a todos, ¡y te arrancarán las orejas a tirones!


	3. El último empujón

Emil creía firmemente en el karma, no como algo movido por las fuerzas de un caprichoso dios omnipotente, sino más bien como el efecto de la empatía y la bondad sobre las acciones de las personas. Si has sido bueno con alguien, más difícil será que esa persona te pueda hacer algo malo, tendiendo siempre a obrar bien sobre los que te hacen bien y mal sobre los que te hacen mal, recibiendo, por ende, aún más mal. Raramente eso que él conocía como karma se había saltado sus propias normas y esa noche presumía de ser la excepción.

Había socorrido a Ágata cuando ni siquiera debía de haberlo hecho, ablandado por sus traicioneras lágrimas de cocodrilo. Ahora, como recompensa de ese acto de bondad, la niña pisoteaba al karma con sus zapatitos rojos de charol.

Ser consciente de ello podría resultar hiriente, pero Emil estaba más preocupado por el desenlace del descaro de Ágata y los efectos que recaerían sobre Mickey más que por esa nimiedad.

—Además, ¿por qué os besáis? Sois hombres, ¿no? —preguntó entre agudas risotadas— Es raro, ¡da asco!

Desvió su atención hacia Mickey, preocupado por si esa cruel ola de clichés había conseguido abatir aún más su carácter. Él sólo sonreía, cargado de aprensión, y suavizó su expresión al notar la mirada ajena.

—No te preocupes, es sólo una mocosa descarada y desvergonzada —se aseguró de enfatizar esos dos adjetivos—. No puede hacerme daño.

—Lo que me preocupa no es el daño que ella te pueda hacer, sino el que ellos te harán.

Mickey quiso rechistar, pero le detuvo antes siquiera de que abriese la boca y se quedó contemplando, en silencio, cómo el checo se acercaba lentamente a la niña, con las palmas de las manos abiertas en señal de paz.

—Ágata, preciosa, ¿podemos hablar sobre lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Emil, agachado a la altura de la pequeña.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía pensativa. Justo cuando parecía que había dado con la respuesta que buscaba, se limitó a sacarle la lengua a modo de burla y retrocedió unos pasos.

Estaba lista para salir corriendo y anunciar todo lo que había presenciado, tachando de ominosa crueldad la dulce relación que ambos compartían. Lo hubiese hecho, y todo cuanto la hubiese oído le habría creído, pero no pudo hacerlo. Simplemente, no pudo, porque sus malas intenciones quedaron encerradas junto a ella en la oscura habitación de Mickey. La imponente figura de Mario, quien se adivinaba que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, se había deslizado silenciosamente hasta la retaguardia de la pequeña rubia y la había empujado descuidadamente al interior de la habitación más cercana.

En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo el alegre canturreo de Ágata se convirtió en pavorosos gemidos de auxilio y en golpetazos a una puerta que permanecía cerrada desde fuera por su padre.

—¡Déjame salir! ¡Papá! —vociferaba la niña mientras lloriqueaba amargamente—. Por favor, me portaré bien. ¡Lo prometo, de verdad!

Los Crispino, desde el más viejo hasta el más joven, tenían como regla en casa el bajar las persianas y cerrar la puertas cuando venía algún invitado a casa. Era una costumbre que se seguía por seguridad, aunque con el paso de los años se había depurado hasta convertirse en una extraña tradición; por lo que la habitación estaba sumida en una inquietante oscuridad. La única forma de iluminar la habitación era desde fuera, a través del interruptor situado justo antes de entrar al cuarto, o trepando a la cama superior de la litera que solían compartir los mellizos, donde se encontraba el segundo interruptor.

Ágata padecía Nictofobia, comúnmente conocido por miedo a la oscuridad, un enemigo más a pugnar junto a la decena de monstruos imaginarios que pululaban a su alrededor en una danza macabra de sombras y ojos iluminados de odio. Monstruos que le impedían levantarse del suelo y alcanzar el interruptor de la litera, su salvación.

Los gritos menguaron hasta transformarse en débiles alaridos, velados por suaves gemidos que ya habían perdido toda esperanza de convencer a su padre.

Emil había contemplado la escena de principio a fin sin poder hacer más que permanecer estático, sumido en un sentimiento de culpa mezclado con uno aún mayor de incredulidad. Tan pronto como se recuperó de la conmoción inicial, se apresuró a presionar el interruptor de la luz.

—Eso es excederse. ¡Es sólo una niña!

Mario se irguió, resaltando su alta estatura, y frunció el ceño, adoptando un semblante aún más severo. A pesar de ello no consiguió acobardar el checo, quien sólo se envalentonó al sentir la presencia de su novio a su lado.

—¿Me va a decir usted cómo criar a mi hija?—preguntó, desafiante—. Esa niña está asilvestrada, ya lo ha visto, necesita una buena dosis de disciplina. Y tú —señaló a Mickey, parcialmente escondido detrás de Emil—, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Emil ya estaba cansado de los discursos de disciplina y, en general, de toda la involucionada mentalidad que manifestaban los Crispino en cada desventurada frase que decían. Sólo quería liberar a la niña y volver con su hermano, quien para ese momento ya estaría sin platos llenos en los que fijar su atención y se habría refugiado aún más en su burbuja de espacio personal, cuestionándose cuál de todos los allí presentes se merecía una bola de veneno regurgitada en la cara.

—Escuche, Nekola; sabe Dios que no quiero problemas con usted, ni con usted ni con nadie, pero no puedo tolerar que se me mienta en mi propia casa.

—En primer lugar esta no es tu casa —apuntó Mickey, saliendo de su escondite improvisado para hacer lo que debía de haber hecho desde un principio: dar la cara—. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos? Todavía no es el momento de sincerarse, júzgalo tú mismo.

Mario desvió la mirada de su primo tan pronto como éste empezó a hablarle. Fijó un momento su atención en él, le bufó con hastío y volvió a mirar a Emil mientras Mickey le dedicaba el gesto con unos gruñidos lobunos.

—Cállate, Michele, esto no te incumbe. —Eso fue todo lo que le llegó a decir—. Nekola, al contrario de lo que mi entorno pueda dar a entender, su inclinación sexual me es indiferente —dejó notar una suave inflexión de empatía en su recién dibujada sonrisa, tan fugaz que podría haber sido sólo una jugarreta por parte de su imaginación—. La falacia que me enerva es la de su hermano, ese tal Janik, y su afán por contribuir a mantenerla. Es curioso que alguien pueda intervenir en una conversación entablada en un idioma que no entiende, ¿no cree?

Desde el inicio de la cena le había intrigado la actitud de Mario, y no precisamente por su apático modo de hablar, sino más bien por la mirada desinteresada que incluso en esos momentos se adueñaban de su expresión. Mientras el resto de la familia de los mellizos analizaba cada gesto que hacía en busca de nueva información, él se limitaba a mirar sin mostrar interés alguno, como si ya lo supiese todo.

Qué era "todo" era lo que el checo trataba de averiguar y, por lo visto, ese todo englobaba la mentira de su hermano y muy probablemente también la suya.

Ahora que su pequeño juego había terminado, sólo habían dos opciones viables: conservar el orgullo o el honor. Mientras que el orgullo se reconstruye con el tiempo y vive en la efímera memoria ajena, el honor es un elemento primordial para un corazón cálido, y esa era una de las cualidades que mejor definían al checo.

—Muy agudo por su parte. Me disculpo en mi nombre y en el de mi hermano —se disculpó el checo, adoptando esa curiosa manera formal de hablar que le transportaba, sin quererlo, a tiempos de antaño, donde el honor y la educación estaban íntimamente ligadas a la vida cotidiana—. Le ruego que no le reprenda, no es más que un chiquillo introvertido movido por los caprichos de su hermano.

Mario le miró, debatiéndose entre sonreír o simplemente asentir y, habiéndose decidido por mezclar ambas, combinó el gesto con una caricia en la cabeza de Emil. Parecía satisfecho y amansado, por no decir alguien totalmente distinto.

Después abrió la puerta de la habitación y liberó a la malvada princesa, quien les dedicó una mirada colmada de odio que nubló todo indicio de su llanto. Su expresión se distorsionó en cuanto su padre se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído, palabras a las que ella reaccionó apretando los labios hasta tornarlos de un color pálido. Tras ese gesto, le tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo donde, antes de seguir, Mario le dedicó una sonrisilla cómplice a Emil.

—No sé cómo lo has conseguido —admitió Mickey, con la vista aún perdida en el final del pasillo—, pero tampoco siento como si quisiera averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo? Con honor —se respondió a sí mismo— y un poco de encanto.

Mickey, equitativamente insatisfecho y divertido por la respuesta, apoyó la espalda y en la pared y se dejó arrastrar lentamente por el peso de la gravedad hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, a sus pies. Aún no había despegado la mirada de aquel punto incierto en el que, si los ojos no le mentían, debía haber un pequeño cuadro familiar. A esa distancia no conseguía discernir los miembros que formaban parte de aquel recuerdo, pero era evidente que uno de los integrantes había sido recortado y expulsado.

Se acercó un poco más, disimuladamente, y afinó la vista.

Debía ser la señora Crispino, con su mano de un precioso color tostado reposando sobre la cabeza de su hijo. El pequeño, agarrando la mano de su melliza, mostraba con orgullo una mella en su dentadura inmadura. Sala era entonces más alta que Mickey, pero mostraba la misma expresión despreocupada y feliz.

—Tengo la corazonada de que el próximo seré yo —comentó Mickey, y sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que el italiano llevaba mirándole un buen rato—. Deberíamos volver antes de que se terminen los dulces.

Emil era el único de los dos al que esa frase servía como motivación y aun así ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Volvieron a ocupar su sitio en la mesa, aliviados por el hecho de que nadie comentase nada de su ausencia y de que el extraño hermano de Emil aún no hubiese mordido a nadie. Por lo visto Mario había conseguido sonsacarle el número de teléfono al adolescente, posiblemente después de haberle explicado la situación actual.

La despedida fue rápida y concisa. No hubo demasiadas palabras, sólo un intercambio de sonrisas y muestras de afecto entre adultos mientras los dos únicos menores de edad se escondían para no ser besuqueados o estrujados.

Janik ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer el amago de levantarse de la mesa y, fiel a su apetito, había seguido rellenando huecos en su estómago con todo tipo de dulces italianos, a cada cual más dulzón y empachoso. Fue el único que se salvó de la marca de carmín de Gina, pero también el único que recibió un guiño furtivo de parte de su esposo.

Sólo cuando los invitados se fueron y la casa se sumió en un silencio expectante, similar al que antecede al pistoletazo de salida en una carrera, los mellizos y Emil se miraron esperando una señal. El momento de hablar había llegado, pero nadie pudo hacerlo. Las palabras morían consumidas por el miedo y, sin embargo, Mickey seguía luchando por hacerle frente a ese voraz enemigo que le había acompañado desde aquel día en el que su madre se marchó.

Sólo la presencia del checo y la certera certeza de que la imagen de su hermana permanecería para siempre junto a él en las fotografías, y sólo una solitaria mano, le otorgaban las fuerzas suficientes para no rendirse.

—Papá, necesito contarte algo sobre Emil.

* * *

Un poco cortito, ¿verdad? Las vacaciones de Navidad no duran para siempre, así que ahora tendré que vaguear menos y repartirme el tiempo para escribir~

Sinceramente, ni yo misma sé qué ha pasado con Mario y Janik, pero me apetecía hacer mi propia ship (?) De todas maneras Janik jamás le noticeará (?)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Ingrato

—Papá, necesito contarte algo sobre Emil—negó con la cabeza y, tomándole de la mano al checo, volvió a empezar—. Emil y yo necesitamos contarte algo. Hace mucho que nos conocemos y me avergüenza admitir que no siempre le he tratado como se merece. No puedo negarle, papá; sería como negarme a mí mismo, a todo lo que siento. ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó con suavidad, retomando su discurso cuando su padre negó bruscamente con la cabeza—. Lo que trato de decir, y te pido por favor que no me interrumpas, es que él y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses.

»Necesito que me entiendas. Yo jamás he buscado algo así y menos de parte de un hombre, pero cuando llega, bueno… No está de más recibir el amor con los brazos abiertos, ¿no? Además, fue tan insiste que prácticamente no me pude negar.

Su discurso no había sido en lo absoluto conciso, tal y como a él le gustaba que fueran, y había pecado de adornarlo con frases que realmente sólo aportaban —en teoría—, cierto sentimentalismo al conjunto en sí mismo. Si ya de por sí no decía suficiente que estuviese aferrado a la mano de su novio como si ese fuese el único nexo de unión con el mundo de los mortales, además se vio en la obligación de sincerarse como un libro abierto ante su progenitor.

No sólo ante él, en quien apenas confiaba, sino también ante su propia hermana y ante Emil. El pavor, canalizado en una impetuosa adrenalina, le provocaba un efecto similar al del alcohol y, embriago en ella, apenas podía discernir entre las palabras y el vívido recuerdo de todas aquellas noches en vigilia pensando en el checo. Tanto así que eludió la mueca de horror de su padre y continuó hablando incesantemente, con el pecho hinchado de un usual orgullo.

—Le amo —dijo, convencido de ello a pesar del inherente rechazo que sentía hacia esa expresión—. Te pido como hijo tu compresión o, como mínimo, tu tolerancia.

—Papá, no importa que sea un hombre —intervino Sala, aparentemente inquieta—. Emil es una persona maravillosa y de haber visto malas intenciones con Mickey, yo habría sido la primera en evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ellos.

A pesar de su actitud suplicante, similar a la de un niño tras romper el cristal de una ventana, la expresión de su padre no se vio alterada en ningún momento. Ceño fruncido, cabeza alta y mandíbula apretada, todo eso unido en una expresión tan amenazadora que parecía acrecentar la presencia del hombre que hasta hacía unos segundos se había presentado como un hombre claramente amable.

—Michele.

—¿Sí, padre?

El mundo entero dejó de girar. Cuando reanudó su movimiento, lo hizo de forma tan abrupta que Mickey no entendió qué había pasado durante el tiempo en el que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sólo sabía que, cuando todo el aire contenido fue expulsado en forma de un sonoro jadeo de sus pulmones, Sala estaba abrazada a su espalda y Emil, quien ahora le apretaba aún más la mano que les mantenía unidos, había parado unos nudillos que pretendían hundir toda su frustración en su rostro de un solo golpe.

La mirada defraudada de su padre le amedrentaba sin necesidad de palabras. Algo escondido muy dentro de él comenzó a resquebrajarse con dolorosa lentitud, pero era muy consciente de que el efecto que aquello provocaba en él no era dolor. Las lágrimas contenidas no eran de dolor, mucho menos el nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla. Era rabia en su estado más puro, junto a la desesperación y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo cuanto pudo preguntar para expresar su acuciante desconcierto. Su padre le miraba asqueado y, por primera vez, no pudo reconocer en su mirada los ojos benevolentes del padre que le había criado durante 22 maravillosos años. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, evitando el inminente llanto.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Francesco, inclinado levemente hacia delante—. Porque eres un ingrato, Michele. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, por vosotros —puntualizó, apuntando con el índice a su hija—, a diferencia de la zorra de vuestra madre, me lo pagáis así. Trayéndome a mi propia casa la prueba de que he fallado como padre.

—Yo jamás he insinuado que hayas fallado como padre —replicó en voz baja—. Así soy feliz, eso debería ser suficiente.

—Feliz… Qué sabrás tú de ser feliz —murmuró, aprensivo—. Claro que no, Michele. Un hombre no puede encontrar la felicidad en otro hombre, es tan simple como cierto. Sin embargo, parloteas como si tuviesen una remota idea de lo que es el amor. ¡No seas ingenuo, niño idiota!

Su padre le cogió de los hombros y, de un único tirón, le soltó de las manos que se protegían de la incertidumbre. Su hermana ya no le estaba abrazando y la presencia de Emil parecía haberse esfumado, dejándole totalmente expuesto a las crueles palabras de un padre que ya no era más que un desconocido resentido.

Se sintió solo y acorralado, expoliado de toda entereza.

—Siempre has sido tan inteligente, Michele, no comprendo cómo ahora te has dejado engañar por el pecado de una forma tan absurda. ¡Qué deshonra! Ese falso amor te matará por dentro y sólo cuando vuelvas a mí, destrozado y arrepentido, volverás a ser mi hijo; entonces comprenderás que todo cuanto he dicho ha sido por tu bien. Hasta ese día no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

Más que dolido, se llegó a sentir incluso aliviado de oír aquella sentencia, porque ya no tenía que seguir temiéndole a que llegase el impacto tras la caída; él ya había tocado fondo. Su padre le había rechazado abiertamente, había cumplido su más temido destino, pero la rabia contenida mitigaba tan bien el dolor que apenas lo sentía.

—Te equivocas —intervino Emil.

Los cálidos brazos de su novio volvieron a envolverle, protegiéndole del frío de la soledad. Entre ellos las palabras resultaban menos hirientes y, sobre todo, absurdamente equivocadas, como si estuviesen sacadas de una disputa entre dos niños.

Inspiró disimuladamente el aroma de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el elixir del amor, y dejó que fuera Emil quien hablase y dijera todo aquello que sus palabras se negaban a expresar.

—Estás en tu pleno de derecho de elegir si aceptar o no nuestra relación, pero te equivocas al hacerlo bajo la excusa de ver por su bien. Si de verdad te preocupase tu hijo le apoyarías en vez de juzgarle ciegamente. Hombre o mujer, ¿a quién le importa? Él es feliz y tú te afanas en destruir esa felicidad, eso es lo que sí importa.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con Emil. Se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos, cuestionándose en silencio cómo un ser tan aniñado podía mantenerse firme aun cuando todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba lentamente.

Ya no era el niño obediente que siempre había sido, siguiendo las órdenes de su padre sin cuestionarse qué era lo que él quería hacer. Y quizás la etapa de rebeldía, propia de la adolescencia, le había llegado a una edad demasiado tardía, pero romper con todo lo establecido era su única opción.

—Oh, ¡claro, Emil! ¿O debería llamarte yerno? —preguntó su padre, con una marcada nota irónica y despectiva—. Apuesto a que tú, que tan bien conoces a mi hijo, sabrás qué es lo mejor para él.

—¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría demostrarte lo mucho que conozco a Mickey y lo feliz que va a ser a mi lado, pero me temo que es imposible. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no sabrás nada de él hasta que vuelva arrepentido y ese día, Francesco, no llegará.

Con eso recordó que Emil seguía siendo un crío y, como todos los niños, tenía una faceta peleona. Más o menos apreciable, era inherente a su persistencia y la estaba sacando a relucir con ágiles argumentos que parecían salidos de unos labios que no eran los suyos.

Le dedicó una breve mirada de agradecimiento, dejándole ver el rastro de lágrimas que se apreciaba en su rostro y los vestigios que el llanto había dejado en él. Ojos enrojecidos por la pena que contrastaban con una lánguida sonrisa, siendo esta última la más significativa para ambos enamorados.

—Vendré mañana a recoger mis cosas —anunció, tratando de ocultar sus emociones bajo una máscara de indiferencia—. Gracias por la comida.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada preocupada de su hermana, a la que sólo pudo abrazar como tantas otras veces había hecho. Tantas, que ya hasta era un ritual, como si la unión de ambos cuerpos en un efímero abrazo les dotase de un eterno sosiego. Con ese vínculo habían compartido innumerables victorias y ahora, entre llantos mudos, celebraban la amarga victoria del amor.

Le besó las mejillas con ternura mientras estrechaba delicadamente sus manos.

—No le guardes rencor. Quédate aquí y sigue sonriendo, princesa. Yo estoy en buenas manos —le susurró tras depositarle un último beso, esta vez en la frente.

No estaba dispuesto a arrastrar a su querida hermana, a la única familia que le quedaba, en su misma travesía del rechazo. Debía quedarse ahí, junto a su padre, aun cuando eso significase vivir por primera vez en casas distintas.

Miró a su padre por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó una lenta marcha hacia la puerta de salida. Detrás de él dejaba toda una infancia de alegrías y tristezas, pero siempre llena de amor. Dejaba atrás a un padre, que pese a haber sido abandonado a su suerte por quien él consideró alguna vez la mujer de su vida, había sabido cómo ocupar la ausencia de una madre. Un buen padre, sí; pero con una lóbrega y ruin sombra.

Emil estaba delante de él, ataviado con un abrigo demasiado fino como para protegerle mínimamente del frío. Tenía todo el perfil de esos ingleses que viajan a países del mediterráneo en invierno y dan el cante allá donde van, paseándose en manga corta rodeados de transeúntes congelados.

Su grueso plumífero no pudo protegerle del frío, que caló en sus huesos y permaneció en ellos hasta que la calefacción del coche decidió arrancar.

Un fuerte sentimiento de añoranza luchaba por desvanecerse entre la falsa satisfacción de la libertad. No se atrevía a cuestionar si eso había sido lo correcto o si, por lo contrario, existía una opción, una combinación de palabras y gestos, que le hubiese permitido convencer a su padre de que, a pesar de ser gay, Michele Crispino era un buen hijo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se aventuró a preguntar Emil, rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban sumidos desde que salieron de la casa. De eso hacía ya más de media hora, y ni la radio había osado hacerse oír.

Ignoró la pregunta, convencido de no haberla escuchado, y hundió un poco más el pie en el acelerador.

—¿Mickey?

Nadie hablaba. Sólo se escuchaba a sí mismo, a la culpabilidad, a la pena y, sobre todo, a la frustración de no haber sido capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la historia, de encontrar un final feliz para todos.

—¡Mickey!

Insistente, una voz ajena a la de sus pensamientos se negaba a callar. Reaccionó dando un frenazo, emergiendo al mundo real súbitamente. Estaba atontado, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño. Los estímulos externos llegaban a él lentamente, de forma muy confusa, y lo primero de lo que se percató al volver en sí era de que la vocecilla que había estado ignorando era la de Emil, quien ahora se sobaba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

Llevó una de sus manos a la frente del checo, acariciándola a modo de disculpa.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—Sólo ha sido un coscorrón, nada grave —trató de tranquilizarle, en vano, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias—. Estaba preocupado, eso es todo. Me preguntaba a dónde íbamos, pero no respondías.

—A mi antigua casa. Nos mudamos de ahí cuando mi madre se fue, así que pensé que sería un buen lugar quedarme hasta que encuentre un sitio mejor.

Por suerte para él apenas atesoraba recuerdos de ese lugar, a excepción de unos cuantos inconexos y borrosos. Al entrar sólo vio un sitio vacío y polvoriento, triste, que esperaba ansioso dar cobijo nuevamente a una familia de la cual sólo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue.

En verano solían alquilarla a una pareja de franceses que pasaban ahí las vacaciones, así que no estaba en tan malas condiciones como había imaginado en un principio. La nevera estaba vacía, pero la electricidad y el agua caliente seguían funcionando, y eso era todo cuanto necesitaban para pasar la noche ahí.

Mientras Emil deambulaba por la casa, husmeando en todas las habitaciones como si acabase de descubrir la Atlántida, Mickey se ocupó de descargar el equipaje. No había demasiado, pero se extrañó encontrarse con dos maletas cuando sabía perfectamente que el checo solía viajar con lo justo y necesario y más de una vez se había visto obligado a dejarle un par de calcetines e incluso juraría que más de unos calzoncillos.

Eligió la habitación de invitados como su dormitorio de ahora en adelante y comenzó a cambiar las sábanas por unas mantas gruesas que Emil había encontrado en uno de los armarios. Al terminar se dio cuenta de que estaba más cansado de lo que él creía, así que se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo, abrazando a la almohada como solía hacer cuando era pequeño y tenía alguna rabieta por culpa de los niños idiotas que molestaban a su hermana.

No se movió de ahí y ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse. Había sido un día agotador, en el que todas sus fuerzas se habían extinguido en una dura batalla de la que creía haber salido ganando, pero a cambio de sacrificar demasiadas cosas. Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada el sueño era un rival poderoso, y él ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para librar otra escaramuza más.

Emil tampoco duró mucho despierto y cayó con la misma facilidad con la que el italiano se había sumergido en el plano onírico, en el mundo de los sueños. Su energía duró lo suficiente como para desvestirse, ponerle su pijama a su novio y abrazarse a él para ayudarle —y ayudarse a sí mismo— a evadirse de la realidad durante esa noche.

Creyó haberse despertado al oír una musiquita retro que luego identificaría como su tono de llamada, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, ya que unas suaves caricias en su cabello le coaccionaron a seguir durmiendo.

—Emil está durmiendo, así que pensé que… ¿Eh? Sí, soy Michele.

Le pareció oír la voz de Mickey colándose en sus sueños, despertándole lentamente. Tal y como lo hacía el cántico mañanero de su padre que, al igual que un gallo, se ocupaba de hacer la función del despertador con su melódica voz.

—Yo también, señor. Es decir… John. No me lo agradezcas, lo digo en serio. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted… Contigo. Un placer hablar contigo, John.

Se estiró cuan larga era la cama mientras bostezaba parsimoniosamente, anunciando así que ya estaba parcialmente despierto, lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos, cerrándolos al poco tiempo después para rehuir de los haces de luz que se colaban por la cortina.

Lo último que hizo antes de dormir fue abrazar al italiano, y eso fue lo primero que hizo al despertar, dándose un tiempo para inhalar el olor de su piel. Desde el primer día que captó su olor sostuvo que debía oler a alguna comida italiana, posiblemente a un dulce y, a pesar de que llegó a afirmar que era panna cotta, esa mañana dudó encarecidamente de ello.

Mickey seguía recreándose en la satisfactoria tarea de arremolinar el cabello del checo entre sus dedos, y no se detuvo ni cuando éste comenzó a besarle perezosamente el cuello.

—Tu padre te ha llamado —anunció el mayor, con una clara inflexión de timidez en su voz—. Hemos hablado un rato, parece un tipo agradable.

—Lo es —afirmó, orgulloso—. Les conté lo nuestro a mis padres, siento no habértelo comentado antes.

—Olvídate de eso ahora.

—¿Qué?

Emil había esperado cualquier reacción menos la indiferencia; desde el enfado hasta la sorpresa, pasando por un ataque de nervios. Nada de eso llegó, sólo un semblante de indiferencia con ciertos matices de preocupación.

—Janik —se limitó a decir Michele, y eso fue más que suficiente para que Emil lo entendiera todo.

En efecto, ambos se habían olvidado por completo del menor de los Nekola.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, he tenido un par de semanas donde la inspiración se negaba a llegar. No sé cómo es posible haber escrito la mitad del capítulo en un sólo día habiendo estado 2 semanas casi sin avanzar. De todas formas estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Pero, ¡aquí está! Sed sinceros, ¿cuántos os habíais olvidado también del pequeño Janik? e.e Me sorprendió mucho la aceptación que tuvo la pareja de Mario x Janik, así que aquí dejo caer una propuesta... El siguiente capítulo será especial para ellos dos~

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene! O la siguiente, depende de lo bien que se porte mi cabeza (?)


	5. Café y chocolate

Aviso: Este capítulo, como ya dije, es un especial Mario x Janik. Ciertas escenas pueden dañar la sensibilidad de los miembros de la ONU, no recomendada para ellos. Bueno, quizás sí (?)

* * *

Una luz parpadeante proveniente de su teléfono móvil le indicó que tenía notificaciones sin leer. Vaciló unos instantes, refrenado por el mal recuerdo de la noche anterior y la aprensión de repetir el mal trago que para él suponía cualquier tipo de contacto social más allá de su inexorable burbuja familiar. Seguía cuestionándose el por qué esa mirada lobuna, acechante y hambrienta, había sido suficiente para coaccionarle de tal modo que apenas mostró resistencia a dar su número telefónico a un desconocido. Y para más inri, a un desconocido casado y con descendencia.

Había sido demasiado ingenuo, y eso le arrebata todo derecho a quejarse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y el inmediato hastío como consecuencia, se incorporó para alcanzar su teléfono móvil. Eran las 11:34, pero su reloj biológico marcaba las 9. Por la ley que regía su casa había sido privado de 2 horas y media de sueño —en días no lectivos dormía hasta la hora de comer—, así que en aquél día sería poco más que un zombi hasta poder echar una cabezadita en algún lugar tranquilo.

Desbloqueó el aparato al segundo intento. Su contraseña consistía en una sucesión aleatoria de letras y números que protegían de miradas curiosas la más absoluta y más fútil nada. Le alivió comprobar que su nada seguía intacta, mancillada únicamente por los nuevos mensajes de sus padres.

 **Papi**

 _He hablado con MICHELE! Crees que le caigo bien?_

 _Jajajaja, claro que sí_

 _Parece un buen partido para mi Emil 3_

 **Mamá**

 _Tu padre me tiene hasta el moño._

 _COÑO. Puto corrector de los cojones._

 _COÑO._

 _Envidiosa._

 _No es eso._

 _No lo soy._

Su padre con sus emoticonos y su énfasis característico incluso a través de una pantalla y su madre con su perfecta ortografía y su fuerte carácter. Todo en orden, imperturbable, tal y como a él le gustaba. Salvo por la conversación sin nombre de la noche anterior que incluso habiendo pasado unas cuantas horas le seguía provocando la misma inquietud.

 _Le invito a desayunar._

 _Creía que le gustaba la comida, ¿me equivoco?_

 _No se haga de rogar._

 _Usted gana, ¿cuál es su precio? Habrá algo que quiera._

 _Cualquier cosa._

 _Volver a mi casa_

 _Y unos cómics._

 _Empecemos por su segunda petición. ¿Le viene bien a las 9:00?_

 _12:00._

 _En ese caso, ¿prefiere comer conmigo?_

 _Desayunar._

No podía declinar una invitación que estuviese relacionada con comida, mucho menos si iba acompañada de "cualquier cosa" a cambio. Además, tenía la vaga sospecha de que en terreno enemigo no podría saquear algo decente de la nevera sin ser expulsado en el proceso.

Apagó el móvil para asegurarse de que no sería molestado por su hermano —quien ya debía estar al tanto de su abandono y comenzaría a intentar comunicarse con él en breve— y salió de la habitación. Con el sigilo y la cautela de un gato callejero avanzó por el estrecho pasillo, asomándose en cada puerta entreabierta para buscar algo, lo que fuese, con el suficiente interés como para sentir que no se iba con las manos vacía. El sabor de la venganza no consumada era intragable y su alma famélica pedía a gritos restaurar el honor perdido de su hermano.

Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta del fondo del pasillo, presumiblemente un vestidor abarrotado de cajas de embalar. El olor de la naftalina se entremezclaba con el inconfundible olor dulzón de la vainilla. La dueña del perfume de flores se giró al escuchar los pasos de Janik y dejó ver los vestigios de un llanto reciente, ahora absorbidos por el desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sala, prácticamente a gritos. Hizo una pausa y asintió, como si se acabase de responder a su propia pregunta—. Mi padre enfurecerá al verte, cierra la puerta.

El pelirrojo obedeció, apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada y esperó en silencio, dubitativo entre si realmente le importaba el porqué de ese desorden. De todas formas, era más que obvio.

—Es la ropa de Mickey —explicó escuetamente. Parecía que ambos, por razones totalmente opuestas, no estaban cómodos con el sesgo de la conversación, así que optó por cambiar de tema—. ¿Vas a alguna parte? Vas hecho un asco.

Janik no respondió, se limitó a darse un rápido vistazo en uno de los espejos empotrados de la habitación. Estaba despeinado y tenía la camisa arrugada y llena de lamparones, lo cual le daba cierto aspecto prematuro de borracho mañanero.

—Tu hermano se ha llevado tu maleta, ¿verdad? —quedó a la espera de una respuesta que no llegó. Apoyando las manos en la cintura hizo una expresión de disgusto y se giró de nuevo, rebuscando percha por percha en uno de los armarios—. Sería más fácil si colaboraras. No te estoy pidiendo confianza, sólo interacción. Al fin y al cabo somos concuños, ¿no?

—¿Con coños? —preguntó desconcertado, demostrando que era capaz de sentir más allá del hastío y la indiferencia tan característicos en él.

Sala profirió una sonora carcajada por el malentendido.

—No, querido, concuños. Concuños, concuñados; es lo mismo. Significa que tu hermano es mi cuñado y viceversa —explicó aún entre suaves risas.

Sala siguió rebuscando en el armario unos minutos más, descartando su limitado número de vestidos y cogiendo alguna que otra sudadera que encontraba al fondo. A veces se giraba, prenda en mano, y sus pupilas oscilaban en un rápido vaivén desde cuerpo del adolescente hasta la ropa.

Janik había intentado deducir el porqué estaba siendo tratado como un maniquí humano. A pesar de sus esfuerzos la única conclusión que sacó fue la de que se sentía terriblemente incómodo con todo aquello.

—Me gustaría haberte podido dejar algo de ropa de mi hermano, pero me temo que ya está guardada, así que te tendrás que conformar con esto —anunció con un tono de disculpa en el que subyacía cierta satisfacción.

En sus manos sostenía un conjunto bastante simple, quizás incluso aceptable, compuesto por unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta negra. Casi quiso agradecerlo, hasta que vio los estampados de caricaturas gatunas que decoraban la parte delante. Por su expresión determinada intuyó que una breve conversación no sería suficiente para disuadir a su autoproclamada asistenta, así que se ahorró voluntariamente ese mal trago y la saliva que hubiese desperdiciado y se resignó a vestirse.

Quien lo viera vestido así, perdido de forma ridícula en una sudadera que ocupaba más volumen que él mismo, pensaría que era uno de esos niños pequeños que ya a tan tierna edad comenzaban a robarles prendas a sus hermanos mayores. Desgraciadamente para él, en esa funesta Navidad se había convertido oficialmente en uno de esos niños.

—Te queda mejor que a mí —le dijo Sala al entrar y contemplar su creación, con la misma expresión de orgullo de un pintor al ver expuesta su obra—. Tengo que seguir con esto, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte.

—No, gracias.

—¿Puedes, por lo menos, articular una frase de más de dos palabras? Por favor.

—No.

—Al menos respondes, eso ya es un avance.

Hizo un breve gesto de resignación, el mismo que compuso poco después cuando se quiso despedir con un abrazo y el checo se le escurrió de entre los brazos y rehuyó arrastrándose a gatas por el suelo. Al final la sudadera de gatitos no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo hacía justicia a su huraño portador.

En su huida —en la que cabe destacar que aún iba gateando—, su tan odiado destino le hizo cruzarse con quien menos debería haberlo hecho: Francesco, el cabecilla del pésimo espectáculo del que fue testigo la noche anterior. No iba a negar la ola de rechazo que había sentido la primera vez que vio su fingida sonrisa de condescendencia y, ahora que no tenía apariencias que guardar por el bien de nadie, era libre de canalizar todo ese odio visceral a través de una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niñato? —preguntó el adulto en un tono despectivo que consiguió enardecer aún su hambre de venganza—. Olvidaba que no puedes entenderme, en fin… Supongo que ese idiota te olvidó aquí como el perro sarnoso que eres. Sólo mírate, niñato, robando la ropa de mi hija mientras te arrastras sin pudor por el suelo. Llevas el pecado en la sangre.

Más palabras necias a las que hacer oídos sordos, tan carentes de sentido que apenas se merecían contestación. Sentía su propio veneno corroyéndole las entrañas y la urgente necesidad de deshacerse de él, así que lo hizo sin decoro, escupiendo en el suelo —literalmente— parte del desprecio acumulado.

—Púdrete. Rectifico; hazlo más rápido, ya que estás en el proceso.

Se irguió y contempló por unos segundos la expresión desencajada del hombre, marchándose con la gracia de un gato bípedo mientras el italiano seguía sin poder asimilar un segundo engaño.

En el exterior un coche le esperaba aparcado a unos metros de él, puntual como un reloj. Hizo un ademán inconsciente de andar en dirección contraria, siendo el frío navideño y el estómago vacío los que le instigaron a subirse al coche, ahogando el arrepentimiento posterior.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de aquel coche, exceptuando la actitud cordial de su conductor, fue que parecía relativamente nuevo. Cristales impolutos y asientos revestidos en cuero que daban cierto aire aristócrata, perfecto para un hombre elegante. Y Mario, sin duda, lo era.

—Está usted muy femenino, ¿acaso busca agradarme? —preguntó Mario en tono coqueto, componiendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—No.

De más estaba decir que todo intento de conversación, ya fuese cordial o sarcástica, fue en vano. Janik respondía a todo cuanto el otro tuviese que aportar con negativas o, en su defecto, ruiditos —que más bien eran gruñidos desinteresados— a libre interpretación. Se reivindicaba a sí mismo una y otra vez que sólo estaba ahí por la comida, y quizás fuese cierto, pero cada vez estaba menos seguro de ello. Porque si su presencia estuviese únicamente ligada a cuestiones tan triviales como la de llenarse el estómago, habría sido tan sencillo como pedirle dinero a su concuñada o desvalijar la cartera de Francesco en plena noche.

No, no era eso, lo supo con certeza cuando entraron a una pequeña pastelería del casco antiguo de la ciudad y el penetrante olor de pan recién horneado le recibió como un cálido abrazo. Las paredes estaban ornamentadas con cuadros al óleo de paisajes venecianos, pájaros multicolores y lo que debía ser una representación de ese mismo establecimiento 50 años atrás. Tanto en las paredes como en el mobiliario predominaban los colores pardos, que hacían una excelente composición con la tenue luz de las lámparas. Una composición humilde perfectamente contrastada con la exuberante cantidad de dulces variados exhibidos en el expositor.

—Compórtese —le renegó el mayor, apartándole de un suave empujón del cristal. Inconscientemente había pegado la cara contra el expositor, dejando una mancha de vaho en él—. Puede elegir todo cuando desee.

—¿Todo? —cuestionó, incrédulo.

—Todo. Sólo le pido a cambio que se muestre más humano, ya sabe, demuestre que tiene más vocabulario en su repertorio.

Asintió sin despegar la vista de las delicias que tenía ante él. Pidió un batido de chocolate, un zumo de naranja, dos porciones de tartas distintas y una selección aleatoria de pastelitos. Los cartelitos que indicaban qué era cada cosa estaban en italiano, por lo que no tenía demasiada idea al respecto.

Ya sentado y a la espera de su pedido, dedicó unos segundos a escrutar pacientemente el rostro de su acompañante mientras sorbía su batido de chocolate con la pajita multicolor que una de las camareras le había regalado. Seguramente le habrían confundido con un niño y, para rematar, más de alguno creería que Mario era su padre, lo cual resultaba inquietante.

Percibía en su mirada un brillo nunca antes visto, muy diferente a la desconfianza que nublaba el semblante de cualquiera que lo mirase. En cierto sentido le recordaba al afecto que procesaba su familia hacia él en tan sólo una mirada, sin embargo, era rotundamente distinto. No lo entendía.

—No soy tu hijo —aclaró el pelirrojo tras sorber ruidosamente las últimas gotas de su batido.

—Soy consciente de ello —hizo una pausa mientras la camarera, en un par de idas y venidas, le servía a él su porción de tarta de café y al menor todos los pastelitos de nombres impronunciables que había ordenado—. De ser así esto no sería una cita.

—¿Cita? ¿De qué índole? —inquirió, aún más contrariado.

—De índole sentimental, por supuesto.

—Oh —creyó haberlo entendido, y quedó conforme con la respuesta el tiempo suficiente como para engullir uno de los pastelitos más cercanos a él. Inmediatamente después la inconformidad y la contrariedad volvieron a él—. Oh, no. No… No.

Mantenía una profunda aversión a todo lo relacionado con las relaciones sociales, exceptuando aquello que englobase a su familia más cercana. No sólo se consideraba abiertamente asexual, sino un tipo solitario cuyos ideales de futuro no iban más allá de envejecer solo —pero feliz— con la única compañía de un perro y un canario. Un desconocido no podía engatusarle y truncar sus planes. Simplemente no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

«Que sea un sacrificio para recuperar el honor perdido de los Nekola. Una aventura extramatrimonial será suficiente para consumar mi venganza».

Por supuesto, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Toda mujer pretenciosa abandonaría a un marido infiel sin pensarlo, y Gina daba el perfil no sólo de pretenciosa, sino de orgullosa. Desestructurar aún más esa manada de lobos viles era una estrategia fácil y rápida, un regalo que sólo un idiota benevolente ignoraría.

—¿Te gusto?

—Es improbable, pero no lo descarto —respondió sinceramente Mario—. Bueno, he de reconocer que es más probable de lo que resulta políticamente correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Veo que ha acatado mi petición diligentemente. ¿Ve? Así nuestra cita es más agradable para ambos.

Trató de rechistar cuando Mario evadió su pregunta, pero todo quedó ahí, en un intento fallido. El italiano había cargado un trozo de pastel en su cuchara y se la ofrecía como si estuviese metido en una de esas películas amorosas que jamás se había molestado en ver y, como tantas otras veces, seguía sin entender el significado de ese gesto.

—Pruébala —y, viendo que era insuficiente, añadió: —. Es comida, no puede rechazarlo.

Era cierto, alguien como él, con su apetito y su gula, no podía dejar pasar un trozo de pastel frente a sus ojos sin hincarle el diente. Abrió la boca para recibir gustoso el dulce, que resultó ser más amargo de lo que aparentaba y acabó robándole un mohín de desagrado.

—Detesto el café —anunció una obviedad, que para él fue imprescindible decir en voz alta, quizás para herir los sentimientos del café en el supuesto caso de que los tuviera.

Esta vez fue Janik quien recibió un gesto como respuesta en lugar de palabras. Su acompañante simplemente suspiró y desvió parte de su atención a su taza de café, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el fondo de ésta. Su expresión se había ensombrecido, despertando la curiosidad del menor.

Preguntar al respecto supondría aceptar cierta afectividad, así que calló y le imitó ensimismándose en sus pensamientos. Esa forma tan distintiva de hablar, que para cualquier otro mortal resultaría pedante e incluso incómodo, para él suponía una forma indirecta de marcar cierta distancia entre ambos. Sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a ella e incluso le resultaba inusualmente cómoda.

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Mario levantó la vista, parodió una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe… Supongo que por pura insatisfacción —contestó, llevándose una de las manos a la barba para comenzar a acariciarla distraídamente—. Tengo aborrecida a mi estúpida mujer y de mi hija mejor ni hablar. Ya la ha visto, se asemeja más a la obra de un súcubo que a una niña. Uno al final acaba colapsando, más aún cuando se le aparece algo mejor, algo… Distinto, ya sabe. He declinado incontables experiencias, tal vez usted sea la última.

Irónicamente la respuesta difusa de Mario se asemejaba más a la que daría un adolescente en pleno cambio hormonal que la que pertenecía a un adulto con cierto sentido común. Incluso Janik, al que cualquier sentimiento ajeno le resultaba un enigma indescifrable, comprendía —más o menos— esa necesidad de huir de lo conocido.

—Fingiré que me importa —curiosamente era perfectamente consciente de que le importaba un poquito— y te aconsejaré que dejes a esas zorras antes de que la zorrita deje la madriguera y regrese con una camada de zorros endemoniados a los que tendrás que llamar nietos y cuidar como tal.

Engulló el último pastelito de la mesa, paladeando el sabor del chocolate fundido y la naranja y se limpió con la servilleta para dar a entender que no sólo había zanjado el tema, sino también su desayuno. Tenía 16 años y un gran expediente a su espalda que le tacharía no sólo de antisocial, sino también de misántropo. Era la primera vez en su vida que había mantenido una conversación tan distendida con alguien fuera de su entorno y, por extraño que fuese, no había sido tan traumático como se lo hubiese imaginado en un principio.

Se levantó de la mesa, seguido inmediatamente por Mario, que sumido en un extraño silencio aún parecía estar ponderando los efectos que las palabras del menor habían tenido sobre él. Siguió callado cuando pagó —su cartera, sin embargo, gritaba agonizante por los elevados gastos de la cita— e incluso cuando salieron a la calle, donde el frío pareció espabilarlo un poco.

—¿No tiene frío? —inquirió Mario, admirando la entereza con la que el pelirrojo soportaba las bajas temperaturas con la ayuda de sólo una sudadera, mientras que él temblaba bajo su gruesa chaqueta de lana.

—No. Estoy acostumbrado al frío de mi país.

Ambos hermanos se parecían en eso. Recordaba con cierto cariño los días en los que, siendo tan sólo un mocoso, salían a jugar al patio con su difunto husky siberiano Sníh —que significa nieve en su idioma natal, un nombre tan original como la mascota en sí misma— y se negaban a ponerse las bufandas que su padre le había tejido en sus ratos libres.

Anduvieron un buen rato entre las callejuelas del corazón de la ciudad, donde era extraño encontrar una carretera concurrida y el rumor de los coches moría por el de la propia gente. No era día laboral, pero aun así de vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún que otro hombre en traje y corbata que volvía a casa con paso apremiante. También estaban las abuelitas que venían del mercado, arrastrando sin dificultad alguna el carrito de tela lleno de verduras mientras discutían con nulo disimulo quién sería ese mozo extranjero que acompañaba al marido de Gina.

Pararon al llegar a un parquecito amurallado, circundado por muros de poca estatura en los que la hiedra y el moho ya habían hecho mella por el desuso. Tan sólo había una fuente enmugrecida y un par de bancos de piedra en los que definitivamente se negaba a sentarse.

Se apoyó en el muro que consideró más limpio, ese fue su error. Mario se situó frente a él, guardando una distancia que fue recortando con pasos cortos, cautelosos, como si temiese que en cualquier momento le pudiese ahuyentar. Y, definitivamente, eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía trazadas y bien planeadas una infinidad de formas de escapar de ahí, pero vio más prudente no moverse y afrontar el desazón de la proximidad.

—¿Debo interpretar su impasibilidad como un permiso?

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Janik, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia arriba para poder apreciar el rostro ajeno.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédulo ante tal ingenuidad.

Y tan enserio. Janik no comprendía ese tipo de señales, de gestos, de acercamientos. No. Era algo incomprensible para él, nunca antes vivido, por lo que la mayor de las obviedades era todo un mundo para él. Ni siquiera se enteró de qué pasaba cuando el mayor, con la discordante mezcla de expresiones de ternura y determinación, la alzó con sus brazos y le hizo apoyar la espalda contra la pared para igualar sus alturas. Se abrazó con las piernas en torno a su cintura por pura inercia, lo cual le generó aún más dudas.

Los labios de Mario buscaron los suyos con un roce superficial, tan suave que le provocó un extraño cosquilleo en ellos. La profunda dulzura del gesto fue suficiente para hacerle entender que aquello era un beso, y también fue suficiente para que apartase la cabeza rehuyendo y poco después volviese a buscar ese cariñoso roce. La curiosidad brotaba con la misma rapidez que moría en él, tentándole cada vez más a dejarse llevar un poquito más, a responder a esas atenciones con la torpeza propia de la primera vez.

Su primer pecado, la curiosidad; el segundo, la gula. El sabor dulzón del chocolate se mezclaba con la amargura del café y creaban un sabor totalmente nuevo. Precisamente a esa delicia achacaría después la culpa de por qué había consentido y colaborado en esa violación de su espacio personal.

A Mario no le tomó demasiado hacerse con el control absoluto de la boca del pelirrojo, explorándola a su libre albedrío todo cuanto quiso. Primero con los labios, después con la lengua y, finalmente, con los dientes. Janik, con más dificultad, seguía el ritmo de la impetuosa danza en la que el beso se había convertido.

No lo entendía, se negaba a entenderlo; sin embargo, inconscientemente lo hizo.

Cuando se separaron, buscando el aire perdido, los jadeos y las miradas ayudaron a expresar más de lo que las palabras posteriormente hicieron.

—Ha sido horrible —mintió Janik, anonadado por su propia actitud.

—Quizá si besara en vez de morder la experiencia sería más gratificante. Pruebe, se sorprenderá con los resultados —aconsejó el italiano, sacando a relucir esa faceta irónica que tan poco usaba pero era tanto de utilidad.

Janik frunció los labios y fingió sopesar la idea.

—Me niego.

Dicho esto, decidido a explorar el nuevo mundo que se acababa de extender a sus pies, abordó la boca del italiano a base de mordiscos, ya sin pudor alguno. Ninguna otra experiencia le había extasiado tanto como lo hizo aquella y en su limitada lista de placeres, junto a la comida y los cómics, el arte de besar a aquel hombre se había ganado un puesto indiscutible.

* * *

Dios, un capítulo largo, ¿eh? Tenía la duda de dividirlo o no en dos partes, pero la inspiración ha decidido ser buena conmigo hoy y he terminado a tiempo, así que no tenía excusas para daros vuestra ración de yaoi. Me ha encantado escribirlo, en serio, ha sido renovador para mí. Un chute de motivación, vamos.

¿Qué, os ha gustado? ¿Qué os parece la pareja? Dadme vuestra opinión, tengo bastantes ganas de Ssaber qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy :D

En el siguiente volveremos a la pareja principal y, pequeño spoiler~ Aún se tienen que dar los regalos de Navidad~

Apartado de quejas y opiniones personajes, totalmente irrelevantes al capítulo:

¿Sabéis qué? Ayer terminó el torneo europeo de patinaje sobre hielo. El español Javier Fernández —al que fangirleo totalmente, ese hombre es un dios y no lo digo sólo por ser española— a ganado su quinto oro consecutivo. El problema viene cuando pongo las noticias del deporte y, después de tragarme más de 15 minutos donde sólo hablan de fútbol y tenis, no le dan ni 2 minutos a Javier. Simplemente lo mencionan y ya, como si no tuviese importancia. Una pena, la verdad, aún más cuando ha estado increíble en su actuación. Deberían valorar más otro tipo de deportes para que así la gente se interesara más por ellos.

La última cosita, esta vez dedicada a la señorita Lula126: Te animo a crearte la cuenta, más que nada porque me sienta mal no poder responderte a los comentarios :c Mucho más si estás siguiendo el fanfic capítulo a capítulo, cosa que valoro enormemente.


	6. Nada caro

El desazón no hizo más que incrementar cuando Mickey, ya desesperado por la desaparición de su cuñado, llamó a su hermana para comprobar si Janik seguía en su casa y ella, tan cándida como secretamente complacida, le respondió que había salido hacía ya poco más de una hora.

—Esto empieza a ser preocupante —comentó Emil, acariciándose la barba con toda la serenidad que pudiese experimentar un ser humano—. Él nunca sale de casa.

—¡¿Empieza?! —exclamó Mickey, girándose hacia el checo con el ímpetu propio de una madre enfada—. Emil, tu hermano ha desaparecido.

—No te preocupes —respondió, restándole importancia con un leve movimiento de mano y su genuina sonrisa despreocupada. Dos gestos cuya única finalidad había sido la de tranquilizar, pero sólo lograron el efecto contrario.

—¡Tú eres el que debería estar preocupado!

Quizás sí y quizás no. Emil era incapaz de sentir alteraciones negativas en su carácter a excepción de algunos casos puntuales que normalmente involucraban al italiano.

—Aparecerá. Siempre aparece.

La principal razón de la seguridad con la que habló se remontaba a años atrás, aproximadamente a cuando él tenía 6 años y su hermano 4. Mientras que el hermano mayor pecaba de ser más inquieto y despistado, el menor mostraba constantes signos de impasibilidad e indiferencia hacia todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, por lo que era frecuente que el pequeño Emil fuese siempre de la mano de sus padres mientras que su hermano, desdeñoso hacia ese gesto, caminara casi siempre suelto.

La primera vez que se escapó fue en el supermercado, mientras su padre intentaba convencer a Emil de que los animalitos de la sección de carnicería no eran los mismos que vivían felizmente en las granjas. Al cabo de unos minutos se había aburrido y sin más obstáculo que el de estar dentro del carrito de la compra —factor que no le dificultó mucho la escapatoria—, desapareció y no se volvió a saber nada de él hasta pasada una hora, cuando una trabajadora lo encontró por curiosidad husmeando en el almacén.

Desde entonces Janik había tomado como rutina desaparecer muy de vez en cuando, con la suerte de no toparse con ninguna persona malintencionada que hubiese podido sacar provecho de un niño escurridizo.

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara, instigados equitativamente por la impotencia de no poder contactar con Janik y la seguridad de que tarde o temprano daría señales de vida. La paciencia de Mickey se desvanecía por segundos, y quizás lo único que le mantuvo sereno durante ese lapso eterno de tiempo fue que su odiado, —lamentablemente— querido y necesitado confidente le mantuvo entretenido desde el otro lado de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

 **Burger King**

 _Chris me mandó anoche una foto_

 _Una foto desnudo, Mickey_

 _Lo he vuelto a hacer_

 _Mierda, qué pretende?_

 _JJ, mi padre me odia_

 _Mi cuñado ha desaparecido_

 _DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DO_

 _Métete tus quejas por el culo_

 _Necesito que él me la meta_

 _LO NECESITO_

 _¿Estás borracho?_

 _Quizás_

El autoproclamado rey del patinaje, Jean-Jacques Leroy, solía emborracharse más de lo que debería ser saludable a su edad. Cuando eso pasaba, Mickey era bombardeado con quejas y viejos reproches, siempre referentes a las aventuras extramatrimoniales con el patinador suizo y toda la culpabilidad que eso le producía al canadiense. A cambio de escucharlas, Mickey se desahogaba tanto como podía.

Llevaban así desde hacía ya bastantes meses, sin que nadie lo supiera excepto ellos mismos y las incontables copas de alcohol vacías que habían sido testigos de sus penas. Juntos habían compartido lágrimas, letras de canciones desafinadas y resacas matutinas.

—¿Ese es JJ? —inquirió por sorpresa Emil.

Mickey bloqueó el móvil tan pronto como escuchó a su novio husmeando Cuando estaba preparado para amedrentarle por cotilla con la vaga esperanza de que no hubiese podido leer el primer mensaje de JJ, el timbre sonó un par de veces con una melodía repetitiva que recordaba haber tarareado en más de una ocasión. Ignorando la nostalgia, un escalofrió trepó lentamente por su espalda.

Inconsciente buscó refugio detrás de Emil, atenazado por el miedo de que aquel demonio al que solía llamar padre le hubiese seguido la pista ahí para echarle una vez más. El checo respondió dándole la mano antes de iniciar el paso hacia la puerta, con la misma seguridad con la que le había plantado cara a su suegro, preparado para hacerlo una vez más.

Se vio a sí mismo como un niño pequeño atormentado por viejos fantasmas, temeroso de abrir una puerta que ya había abierto cientos de veces más pero que, de repente, parecía protegerle de algo escondido tras el escenario más corriente y trivial imaginable.

—Señores, hace un clima inusualmente crudo, ¿serían tan amables de cederme el paso? —preguntó la voz de un hombre de cuya presencia jamás había disfrutado y, sin embargo, en esa situación se alegró de oír.

Emil pareció compartir su alivio, ya que hizo un peculiar gesto de victoria con los brazos y abrió la puerta como si estuviese recibiendo a la persona más querida para él. Y, en parte, lo hizo. Oculto tras la gran figura de Mario, un pelirrojo cabizbajo devoraba una bolsita de Nuggets.

En su interior, Michele se cuestionaba seriamente qué era lo que más le alertaba de la situación: si su cuñado llevase puesto la ropa de su querida hermana o si éste hubiese reaparecido junto a Mario. Como mención de honor, también cabía destacar que el mayor llevaba una bolsa enorme con el logotipo del Burger King.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué haces con la ropa de mi hermana?! —obviamente fue eso lo que no sólo le alarmó más, sino también lo que hizo saltar su alarma de hermano sobreprotector.

Janik bostezó y, con la cara descompuesta en un gesto perezoso, señaló una de las dos maletas arrinconadas en el salón, indicando que era la suya.

—¿Y qué haces tú con el pijama de mi hermano? —preguntó con un deje de desdén, dando a entender que no necesitaba respuesta.

Las mejillas se le encarnaron con tal intensidad que el sonrojo le llegó hasta la punta de las orejas. Se había dormido con su ropa y había despertado con el pijama de su novio que, semidesnudo, buscaba el calor perdido abrazándose a él en sueños.

—Haya paz —terció Emil. Intentó quitarle un nugget a su hermano y, al llevarse tan sólo un mordisco en la mano, se resignó a alimentarse de la envidia—. Sabes que no deberías tener el teléfono apagado, ¿dónde estabas?

Janik miró a Mario, esperando a que éste respondiese por él.

—Conmigo. Supe por mi mujer que había habido revuelo con mi primo y quise comprobar si era cierto, con la dicha de encontrarme con su hermano abandonado —respondió un tono melifluo que le hizo desconfiar pero, temeroso a sacar el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, decidió asentir y callar.

Aquella respuesta quedó sin más explicaciones y, a pesar de que Emil la tomó como una verdad absoluta, él seguía desconfiando en silencio. ¿Por qué iba Mario, quien rehuía prácticamente de todos sus familiares, a preocuparse de repente por su bienestar?

Sin dar más tiempo a conversaciones, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y, por la sonrisa satisfecha que Mario compuso fugazmente en su rostro dedujo que él ya sabía quién estaba al otro lado. Esta vez no hubo temor, sino hastío, y ya aburrido de tener invitados no deseados abrió la puerta emitiendo un gruñido equivalente a "bienvenido". Claro que esa molestia no le duró mucho, al contrario, ésta se transformó en una impetuosa alegría que le empujó a abrazar con todo el cariño que su cuerpo podía expresar a la figura femenina que le esperaba al otro lado.

Era su hermanita, su querida hermanita, que con su presencia alumbraba hasta el día más oscuro y triste. Cuando se separaron, Sala le miró de arriba a abajo y, con una expresión burlesca, enarcó una de sus delineadas cejas. Entonces Mickey se dio cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente quitarse ese maldito pijama e ignorar todos los mohines y quejas que Emil haría por ello.

Le ayudó a descargar las cajas embaladas del coche que, sin necesidad de preguntar, supo que eran todas aquellas cosas que había ido acumulado en su casa. Mayoritariamente ropa, pero también las medallas que había ido ganando a lo largo de su carrera, peluches de su niñez y quizás algunos libros. Entre caja y caja toda su historia se desdibujaba, marcando un antes y un después en su camino.

Emil se brindó a ayudar de buena gana, limitándose a descargar alguna que otra caja y a rebuscar posteriormente en su contenido.

A pesar de no haber tardado ni unos míseros 10 minutos Janik y Mario ya habían empezado a comer de lo que el mayor traía en la bolsa: hamburguesas. Mickey les habría amedrentado por ello de no ser porque también habían tenido la diligencia de traer comida para el resto.

Sala aprovechó la pequeña reunión para echarse una foto con su hermano y su cuñado, etiquetándoles a ambos —y a JJ, por petición de Mickey—y poniendo como título: "Excesos navideños". Estuvieron un rato reunidos, esperando a que Janik terminase de devorar hamburguesa tras hamburguesa parándose solamente para respirar y eructar, para dar por finalizada la comida familiar.

Después cada uno se fue por su lado, y esa fue precisamente la intención de Janik, que fue interceptado por su hermano a escasos metros de la puerta con la clara intención de hacer una de sus afamadas desapariciones.

—¿Dónde vas? Sabes que en dos horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto —Emil se percató de que entre sus finos dedos su hermano menor jugueteaba distraídamente con un anillo de oro y lo que ya parecía adoptar la forma de una regañina se convirtió, de repente, en un pequeño interrogatorio—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Cuando trató de cogerlo para verlo mejor, Janik cerró la mano en torno a él y la escondió posesivamente detrás de él.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—Es de Mario, ¿no se lo habrás robado?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta pegar la espalda a la pared. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber a ciencia cierta que no hablaría sin obtener beneficio.

—Dímelo y te dejaré salir.

—Se quiere divorciar, así que le estoy ayudando.

Dicho esto, con su parte del trato cumplida y la urgente necesidad de salir de ahí lo antes posible, no esperó la llegada de más preguntas y se escabulló hasta la puerta principal, dejando cientos de dudas pululando en la cabeza de Emil. Él le dejó marchar con la intención de interrogarle nuevamente de camino a casa, en el avión, donde el aburrimiento y la insistencia le obligarían a responder o a dormirse, lo que sea que sucediese primero.

Dejando el tema aparte ingresó de nuevo en el solitario comedor, donde ya sólo quedaban los cartones y las bolsas de la comida aparte de él mismo y su novio, quien rebuscaba entre cajas de embalar.

Su bien conservado instinto de niño le gritó, entre vítores y risas, que ya era la hora de los regalos.

Desde que tenía memoria Emil había sido un acérrimo fanático de los regalos, tanto de darlos como de recibirlos, y Navidad tenía la ventaja de ser una de esas fechas que no hacía falta que las marcase en el calendario con 3 colores distintos para no olvidarse de ella. De pequeño pasaba la noche en vela, haciendo una extensa lista mental de las cosas que recordaba haber hecho mal durante todo el año para hacer un balance entre las cosas buenas y así convencerse a sí mismo de que no había sido un mal niño y a la mañana siguiente, bajo el árbol, le esperaría ese coche teledirigido que quería.

Ya no pasaba las noches en vela repasando sus malas acciones, prácticamente olvidadas por su poca relevancia, pero mantenía intacta la ilusión de la primera vez. Tanto así que producía en él un efecto cercano al nerviosismo totalmente irracional, ya que era perfectamente consciente de que no era la primera vez que intercambiaba regalos con Mickey en esas fechas. Pero esa vez era inusualmente especial para él.

La Navidad pasada también lo fue, y la anterior, y la anterior de la anterior; en las que se besaron bajo el muérdago con la excusa de que era tradición hacerlo, evadiendo todos los sentimientos negados del uno hacia el otro. Ya no necesitaban buscar puerta por puerta un muérdago colgado para acabar "accidentalmente" debajo de él, pero eso no era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Mickey fue el primero en dar su regalo, una cajita envuelta cuidadosamente en papel blanco y adornado con un vistoso lazo azul. En el interior, un reloj inteligente que se adivinaba demasiado caro como para aceptarlo de buenas a primeras y, sin embargo, Emil lo hizo con la culpa de no merecerlo.

—No deberías —le renegó con un deje cariñoso—. Dijimos que nada caro, ¿recuerdas?

—No hables como si tú no hubieses infringido tu propia norma —espetó, sintiéndose satisfecho ante el silencio de Emil que reafirmaba sus palabras—. Además, viene con sistema de localización por si te pasara algo haciendo snowboard.

—Qué alentador —dijo, con un matiz entre la exasperación y la ironía, estando ya acostumbrado a lo poco o nada que le gustaban a su novio ese tipo de deportes.

Emil guardó de nuevo el reloj en su caja con un cuidado impropio en él, haciéndose a sí mismo la promesa de que ese reloj no acabaría como el resto que habían tenido la mala fortuna de ir a parar a su muñeca: una muerte temprana. Luego sacó sus dos regalos, entregándole sólo el primero, una cajita envuelta con un papel de regalo verde y estampados navideños.

Tras pugnar contra la innecesaria cantidad de trocitos de celo que trataban de arreglar torpemente las partes rasgadas del papel, Mickey se probó triunfante las gafas de sol que Emil le había regalado. Utilizando la cámara frontal de su teléfono móvil decidió que no le quedaban bien, sino demasiado bien como para encontrar una expresión que les hiciese justicia.

Se había decantado por ese regalo durante una rueda de prensa después del último Grand Prix, en el que había contemplado algo apenado cómo los flashes constantes de las cámaras desubicaban momentáneamente a Michele.

—Te está afectando hablar con JJ —comentó Emil dándole su segundo regalo para callar las quejas que, posiblemente, recibiría por haber hecho ese comentario—. Esto es de mis padres. Insistieron tanto que… Bueno, mejor que lo veas tú mismo.

Hasta hacía tan sólo una semana estaba totalmente seguro de ese segundo regalo, sin embargo, la mala experiencia del día anterior le había creado cierto recelo al respecto. Era un sobre que en el interior guardaba un par de billetes de avión datados del día 31 de diciembre con destino a la República Checa.

—Quieren conocerte y, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que acepten un no por respuesta. Sala también está invitada, por si se anima a venir.

Mickey le miraba atónito, como esperando que en cualquier momento desvelase que todo era parte de una broma. Al no hacerlo, respondió como sólo él podría hacerlo, con una sonrisilla tímida y un ruidito que parodiaba ser una afirmación.

—Emil, esto sí que es demasiado —comentó con una voz que sonó demasiado aguda, rebelando el nudo que la emoción había creado en su garganta.

—Tú eres demasiado —susurró el checo, rodeándole suavemente la cintura con los brazos.

—No empieces —protestó con fingida molestia.

Emil intentó besarle, pero lo esquivó fácilmente escondiéndose en el cuello de su novio. Un gesto que amenazaba en convertirse en un hábito demasiado frecuente. Cerró los ojos y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello, que apenas fue un roce, mientras correspondía al abrazo con fuerza.

Un beso le sabría a despedida, por eso se negó a dárselo. Irónicamente se sorprendió a sí mismo aguantándose las lágrimas, las cuales no supo identificar como símbolos de emoción o de tristeza. Ya casi era hora de que Emil se fuera, de que tomase el maldito avión que le alejaría kilómetros de él otra vez. Una y otra vez, la historia se repetía, colmada de despedidas pospuestas hasta el último momento que trataban de aplacar en vano el dolor de la distancia.

—Cinco días.

—Sólo cinco días.

Sólo cinco días para volver a verse.

* * *

Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo raro que es escribir un fanfic con temática navideña en pleno febrero. Normalmente ya lo habría abandonado, pero creo que al fin voy a terminar algo que empiezo. ¡Bien! Porque este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, o quizás no. No sé. Yo lo aviso por si acaso~

Pronto conoceremos a los papis de Emil 3 ¿Tenéis ganas? Yo sí, y eso que son creación mía (?)


	7. Bailes de salón

Cuando el avión de Mickey aterrizó en tierra checa y los pasajeros, ilusionados y con los latidos desbocados, comenzaron a pulular por la terminal en busca de sus respectivas familias él no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sentimiento de soledad.

No necesitó buscar a Emil entre las aglomeraciones de viajeros, de familias recompuestas y nuevos capítulos de viejas historias de amor. No le buscó, porque sabía que no estaba allí, y eso le dolió como una meticulosa traición. De haber estado no sólo lo habría sabido con la certeza del que sabe que está vivo; también lo hubiera sentido. No como una presencia mística ni como un enrevesado sentimiento de pertenencia, sino como algo mucho más trivial: un beso, un abrazo o simplemente una mirada. En su ausencia sólo permanecía el anhelo de protestar entre sus brazos, secretamente sumido en la dulzura del gesto.

Cinco días habían sido convertidos en una interminable cuenta atrás, en la que hasta el tercer día su presencia, casi palpable, se había mantenido amarrada férreamente a él a través de llamadas constantes prolongadas hasta la madrugada, pero que se había desvanecido con una rapidez vertiginosa llegado el cuarto día. No importaba la excusa, ya fuese "lo siento Mickey, no puedo hablar ahora" o "luego te llamo, ¿vale?", el caso era que no habían mantenido una conversación decente durante días, y eso le irritaba.

Ya se había intentado achacar toda la culpa a él mismo bajo el pretexto de que quizás su reacción era un tanto exagerada, teniendo en cuenta que Emil debía estar bastante liado en los días próximos a Nochevieja. Ahora, ¿qué justificación había para que no hubiese venido a recogerle al aeropuerto, siendo él mismo quien le invitó a venir?

¿Se le había hecho tarde? ¡Para eso tenía su nuevo reloj carísimo!

¿No se acordaba? ¡Pues con qué ganas esperaba verle!

¿Había surgido algún imprevisto de última hora? Podría haberle llamado.

La irritación crecía dentro de él, alimentada por el yugo del estrés que llevaba arrastrando desde la semana pasada. Se quitó las gafas de sol que Emil le había regalado como pequeño acto de venganza y avanzó en busca de su maleta con una fingida satisfacción que su hermana pudo percibir.

—Estás sobreactuando —le renegó Sala, quien a duras penas podía igualar su ritmo.

—Y él está sobredefraudándome y sobrecabreándome —respondió Mickey y, percatándose de que había sonado como un niño enfadado, rebajó un poco el tono de voz—. No ha venido, eso es todo.

—Vendrá —aseguró, tomándole de la mano en un gesto conciliador—. ¿Cuándo te ha fallado Emil?

Mickey pensó en una respuesta que justificase aún más su enfado. Al no hallarla, frunció los labios y apretó aún más el paso.

—Ahora mismo.

—Tendrá una buena razón para no estar aquí, te lo aseguro.

Dudaba categóricamente de aquello, más por el dolor que le provocaba el sentimiento de abandono que por el orgullo tan característico en él.

Se giró a mirar a su hermana para buscar algo de apoyo en la intrincada paranoia que él mismo se estaba montando y se desconcertó al ver en su rostro una sonrisilla traviesa, como la que solía utilizar cuando algún niño de su colegio le molestaba y sabía que, en unos pocos segundos, su hermano acudiría para vengarla de la forma más dolorosa posible. Era un gesto de victoria y triunfo que Mickey conocía a la perfección.

—No voy a pegarle a Emil —aunque tal vez lo haría si no recibía una disculpa digna.

Sara rio por la inesperada comparativa, lo cual confundió aún más su hermano.

—Hagamos un trato —por la picardía con la que hablaba ya se adivinaba que Mickey no saldría precisamente favorecido de aquello—. Si te convence la razón por la cual Emil no ha podido venir, me dejarás divertirme esta noche sin restricciones y si no… ¡Bueno, ya pensaré en algo!

—Me ha fallado, no puede convencerme con explicaciones estúpidas. Es como si no supiera que me duele toda esto, pero ese idiota siempre sabe las cosas que me duelen. Entonces no le importa.

—¡Mickey! —exclamó Sala, cortando esa retahíla de reproches, conjeturas y puras idioteces antes de que se sintiese tentada a cerrarle la boca manualmente—. ¿Hay trato sí o no?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Y, como voy a ganar, tirarás todas esas faldas cortas y esos vestidos escotados.

¿Apostar contra Emil? ¿Y por qué no? Ya había perdido dinero apostando a su favor en distintas competiciones de forma totalmente anónima, y sólo en el Skate Canadá había conseguido escalar al podio, así que se merecía la desconfianza. Por causarle tal irritación y por surfear en invierno en vez de trabajar más sus coreografías.

La charla les duró lo suficiente como para recoger las maletas y salir con ellas arrastrando hasta la salida del aeropuerto aunque, por lo visto, no lo suficiente como para cuestionarse qué iban a hacer a partir de ahora. De haber sabido la dirección de la casa de sus inquilinos podrían haber pedido un taxi, pero al no tenerla no había más opción que la de llamar a Emil para pedírsela. Y Mickey no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en contacto con el impresentable de su novio a pesar de que eso significase tener que pasar la noche acampando en el terminal de un aeropuerto extranjero rodeado de extranjeros sospechosos.

Mientras añadía un par de entradas más a su limitada lista de razones por las cuales no amar a Emil, su hermana se encaramó de su brazo y comenzó a dar saltitos que trataban de llamar su atención. Le tomó de los hombros, fijando sus pies al suelo para prevenir que captase la atención de alguien más, algún pervertido que encontrase placer en ver su desarrollado cuerpo botando despreocupadamente, exhibiéndose al fin y al cabo.

—Allí, ¿ves?

Orgullosa de su hallazgo, señalaba un elegante coche negro con los cristales tintados que imposibilitaban atisbar en su interior. Apostada en el capó, una mujer pelirroja que ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas de sol agitaba desdeñosamente un cartel con el apellido "Crispino" impreso en él. Una visión sospechosa y esperanzadora por ambas partes, que despertaba un deseo de salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible para entrar al vehículo y resguardarse del crudo clima checo o para alejarse de esa extraña señora.

Frío en contra del sentido común, una difícil elección que pudo ver más clara cuando su hermana comenzó a tirar de él en dirección al coche con la fuerza de una patinadora esperando a recoger su merecida medalla.

Sala fue la primera que se saludó, estrechando la mano de porcelana de la mujer y sonriéndole de forma tan encantadora que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a ella también. Mickey hizo lo propio, sólo que de forma más reticente.

—¿Emil te ha mandado a buscarnos? —inquirió la menor de los mellizos, admirando la tenacidad de aquella chica para aguantar el frío sólo con una chaqueta de cuero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quitó las gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran del color del zafiro, tan profundos que daban cierta sensación hipnótica al fijar la vista en ellos. Podía atisbar en ellos cierta similitud con los Emil, siendo los suyos más claros y grandes.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto haciendo un esbozo de reverencia que quedó en una mera inclinación. Ambos mellizos se dirigieron una mirada dubitativa, decidiendo en silencio que por el bien del estado anímico de Mickey lo más adecuado sería que fuese Sala la que compartiese asiento delantero con la mujer. Después de cerrar suavemente la puerta quiso invitar también al italiano a pasar, pero al ver que él ya lo había hecho por cuenta propia no pudo reprimir un bufido de fastidio.

La atmósfera del coche estaba viciada por el fuerte olor a limón de un ambientador que colgaba del espejo retrovisor interior. Habría sido agradable para Mickey de no haberle recordado que llevaba sin comer desde primera hora de la mañana, y la falta de comida empezaba a hacerse notar.

Durante el viaje la mujer no dijo nada, no respondió preguntas ni hizo ningún esfuerzo por hacer del viaje algo cómodo. Permaneció en un inquebrantable mutismo, dejando que fuera la radio nacional la que caldease el ambiente con canciones checas que oscilaban más al ruso que a cualquier otra lengua.

Mickey tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarse a sí mismo en reiteradas ocasiones si debía estar agradecido o defraudado por el trato recibido. ¿Era mucho pedir venir personalmente a recogerle en vez de mandar a una chófer con voto de silencio? Además, ¿desde cuándo Emil era un niñito adinerado? Daba la impresión de venir de una familia más bien humilde en cuestiones económicas, pero pudiendo regalar fácilmente un par de billetes de avión y teniendo una chófer privada no sería ninguna sorpresa que también tuviesen una mansión.

Pasaron Ostrava y entraron a un pueblecito colindante, donde el suelo estaba empedrado en piedra y parecía que el tiempo había quedado detenido siglos atrás. Evocaba demasiada simpleza como para recorrer sus calles con un coche de tal calibre.

La mujer aparcó junto a otro coche familiar y una moto para después ayudarles a descargar las maletas. Luego les guió hasta la puerta principal de la casa que, a diferencia de lo que él había imaginado de forma más bien estúpida, distaba mucho de ser una mansión. Era una casa de dos pisos, con un par de ventanitas en la parte inferior y un gran ventanal en la superior.

Abrió la puerta con un juego de llaves que se sacó de su chaqueta de cuero y se hizo a un lado, dejando que fueran ellos los que entrasen primero. Le sorprendió escuchar una melodía que ya formaba no sólo una parte fundamental de su carrera artística, sino también de él mismo. En el interior, con una voz que le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, alguien cantaba _Serenade for two_ a un ritmo lento, tan embaucador como el olorcillo a algo horneado que danzaba por el salón en una regocijante armonía.

La cancioncilla cesó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Cariño, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó el que había estado cantando, con un tono de voz tan melódico que cada palabra que articulaba parecía ser parte de una canción—. Ah, ya falta poco, ¡desearía poder tener tu temple! Qué mujer tan serena y tan hermosa la mía.

Un hombre rubio ataviado con un delantal negro salió de la cocina y sin reparar en la presencia de nadie ajeno a la mujer, la abrazó por la cintura y cubrió su rostro de incontables besos, culminando sus mimos con uno mucho más apasionado en los labios. Después la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella por todo el salón mientras ella a duras penas podía ahogar la risa por la ignorancia de su marido.

Bailaron tomando el salón como su pista de baile, recorriendo cada rincón entre giros y risas, miradas cómplices y alguna que otra pausa para besarse y continuar bailando sin más música que la suave melodía que el hombre tarareaba.

Atónito ante el espectáculo y absorto en esa danza de amor, su mente no fue capaz de procesar más allá de que eso, fuese lo que fuese, le había gustado, y lo demostró con un fogoso aplauso al que su hermana no tardó en unirse.

El hombre giró la cabeza mecánicamente, como si aquella aclamación hubiese pulsado el botón del pánico en él. Su cara se había vuelto un lienzo coloreado por distintos tonos de rojo. Parpadeó, incrédulo, dibujando la genuina expresión del pasmo; la misma que adoptó Mickey al darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. La primera, que esa melódica voz con un marcado acento inglés era la misma con la que había estado conversando por teléfono días atrás; y, la segunda, que por esa misma regla de tres la supuesta chófer no era ni más ni menos que la madre de Emil.

—Cuando uno planea recibir invitados no espera que sea así, con estas pintas de chacha —explicó aún algo cohibido, avanzando un par de pasos para besar las mejillas de los italianos a modo de bienvenida—. ¡Ah, qué fallo! Os esperaba dentro de una hora, y es que siempre estoy en las nubes. Menos mal que mi mujer administra el tiempo mejor que yo, ¿qué sería de mí sin ella? —tomó de la mano a la pelirroja, que agradeció el beso que su marido le depositó en la mesilla con una amplia sonrisa—. Oh, lamento mi actitud. Me llamo John y ella Margot, somos los padres de Emil y Janik.

La extraña pelirroja, quien seguía resuelta a no decir ni una sola palabra, mostraba una actitud muy distinta a la que había mantenido durante todo el trayecto. Antes había permanecido impasible y mayoritariamente seria, mientras que ahora se mostraba un poco más amable y risueña. Era como si la presencia de su marido le iluminase, y quizás era así.

Soltó la mano de John para poder hacer unos gestos con las manos que no entendieron pero, a juzgar por el breve asentimiento de su esposo, él sí pudo hacerlo.

—Dice que siente lo de antes, que sólo era una pequeña broma. También dice que le parecéis encantadores —tradujo, después se dirigió directamente a ellos—. Es muda, así que no ha podido presentarse antes.

Un peso menos para la paranoia de Mickey. Por un momento, al darse cuenta de que había estado cara a cara por primera vez con su suegra, el temor de que no hubiese hablado por desaprobación o desencanto había destrozado momentáneamente la esperanza de ser aceptado, de poder facilitarse un poco más la vida de aquí en adelante. Por fortuna, en esas miradas cordiales no podía hallar ni rastro de sentimientos negativos hacia él.

—Esa era… ¿Tu voz, tu verdadera voz? Quiero decir, cantas muy bien —se aventuró a decir Mickey, tragándose la vergüenza de estar ahí, frente a sus suegros.

El hombre desvió por un segundo la vista e hizo un gesto de vergonzosa satisfacción.

—Lo sé —admitió con cierta modestia—. Trabajo en el teatro representando obras y musicales. Es lo que tiene haber nacido en Inglaterra, uno acaba enamorándose de ese tipo de cosas.

—Y esa forma de bailar, ¡qué bonito! —añadió Sala, y simuló uno de los pasos que había presenciado antes utilizando a su hermano como pareja de baile hasta que éste ganó la batalla por liberarse de su agarre.

El amor que la pareja procesaba era envidiable, pero Mickey no lo diría, sólo se lo echaría en cara más tarde a Emil cuando se intentase defender del porqué se había olvidado de ir a recogerle.

Una de las puertas del piso de arriba se abrió, dando paso a las pisadas acolchadas de unas pantuflas que recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al principio de la escalera.

—¿Sabes, papá? Juraría haber escuchado la voz de Mickey —se oyó decir a Emil desde arriba.

—Y la de Sala —añadió ella, levemente ofendida por esa facilidad que tenía Emil de escuchar lo que sólo le beneficiaba.

—Sí, y la de Sala —quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si necesitase un tiempo para descifrar sus pensamientos y juzgar si lo que acababa de decir correspondía con la realidad—. Oh… ¡Mickey!

Bajó las escaleras con la rapidez de un guepardo, salvando los escalones de dos en dos y casi cayéndose en el tramo final. En él no cabía la duda de qué hacía ahí su novio, sólo la dicha de poder abrazarle de nuevo. Estaba emocionado que siguió intentando comerle a besos aun cuando él le puso la mano en la boca mientras luchaba por zafarse de sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces reparó en la presencia de sus padres y en sus miradas enternecidas, y casi pudo leer sus mentes: "Nuestro niño se está haciendo mayor". Les sacó la lengua a ambos, que le devolvieron el gesto de forma aún más infantil. Sabiendo que no estaban dispuestos a dejarles demasiada intimidad y suponiendo que aquello era lo que incomoda a Mickey, le condujo hasta el pasillo de arriba para poder gozar de algo de intimidad.

Sin embargo, Mickey se seguía resistiendo a cualquier intento de acercamiento, ya fuesen caricias o besos. Sus mohines no consiguieron derruir sus defensas, y eso fue lo que más le extrañó.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás más arisco de lo que sueles estar —trató de abrazarle una vez más, pero el italiano le apartó de un empujón y frunció el ceño—. ¿No tienes ganas de verme, Mickey?

Pero Mickey seguía sin hablar, deshaciéndose en deseos frustrados por su orgullo de corresponder a todas las atenciones que su novio le brindaba.

—Mírame al menos.

Negó con la cabeza, provocando un jadeo de exasperación por parte de Emil. Aunque, al contrario de lo que quiso expresar con ese gesto, sí le miró, reprochándole con la mirada todo cuanto quería decir y no se atrevía.

—Eres tú quien no tiene ganas de verme —le acusó, cruzándose de brazos para tratar de compensar el bajo volumen de su voz—. Creía que ibas a venir a buscarme.

—Lo iba a hacer, te lo prometo. Mira—le mostró su reloj, en el que se indicaba que, en teoría, al avión aún le faltaba hora y media para aterrizar.

—Esa no es excusa, Emil, lo sabes bien.

Emil, en vez de seguir excusándose, enmudeció de repente. Sacudido por una fuerte ola de culpabilidad, buscó de nuevo estrechar en sus brazos a su novio, que al principio se resistió pero acabó cediendo al notar que el gesto no buscaba servir como muestra de afecto, sino como disculpa.

—Mamá cambió la hora de todos los relojes esta noche porque quería conocer a tu novio antes que papá —informó una voz al otro lado del pasillo, oriunda de un pelirrojo que se dirigía parsimoniosamente a la escalera. Un perro le seguía el paso desde atrás, meneando la cola alegremente.

Janik no dijo nada más. Estaba envuelto en una manta azul y, por lo que podía apreciarse, en su mano sostenía caprichosamente una taza de chocolate caliente que el perro trataba de alcanzar alzando la cabeza. Se paró en mitad de la escalera, vio cómo su concuñada bailoteaba por su salón mientras festejaba no sé qué de una apuesta y redirección sus pasos hasta volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

Mickey se sintió estúpido, irritado consigo mismo por el espectáculo que acababa de montar y, al mismo tiempo, aliviado por la sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba su novio, una que no se resistió a intentar borrar a base de besos que le robaron el aliento. Se aferró a su nuca, ansioso por saborear todos esos besos que no habían podido darse a lo largo de los días que habían estado separados. Aunque trataba de mantener un ritmo lento, la necesidad se hacía presente y les instigaba a profundizar y alargar cada beso como si fuese el último que podrían darse.

Mientras tanto, John trataba de convencer a las mujeres de la casa —sin mucho éxito— de que documentar ese momento con fotografías no era una buena idea y el más joven de los Nekola se tapaba los oídos con una almohada para acallar cualquier tipo de ruidito o palabra romántica que se pudiese llegar a filtrar.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Me sorprende poder seguir el ritmo de actualizaciones, pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo~ ¿Qué os han parecido los padres de Emil? Quise que su madre fuese muda porque en YoI hay mucha variedad y me parecía una idea curiosa.

¿Sabéis lo típico de una noticia buena y otra mala? Pues, lamento anunciar que este es el penúltimo capítulo y me alegra anunciar que, si os gusta la idea, haré un epílogo especial protagonizado porJanik y Mario. ¿Y por qué? Porque me encantan y, por lo visto, a vosotros también os gustan estos dos y en futuros fics dudo poder volver a utilizarlos. Lo dejo en vuestras manos ;)


	8. Te estaremos esperando

Cuando estaba con Emil el tiempo pasaba muy despacio; sus besos eran eternamente largos y sus abrazos firmes y cálidos. A veces temía embriagarse demasiado del éxtasis de sus labios y cruzar la delgada línea que separaba los inherentes territorios del amor y la pasión. Más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo haciéndolo, derritiéndose en suaves gemidos, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo hasta tal punto en el que sus frías manos recorrían curiosas el perfecto cuerpo del checo. Y quería más; siempre quería más de esa imperiosa necesidad de ser desnudado en la cama para aplacar el fuego que ardía en su piel.

Había vuelto a caer en el engaño del tiempo perdido. Lo que antes fueron inocentes besos en el pasillo se habían convertido rápidamente en frenéticos besos colmados de pasión, gritos silenciosos que ahogaba en la garganta de Emil.

Su relación siempre había tomado un rumo más apegado al amor inocente, pero cuando ésta recibía el influjo del erotismo… Entonces las puertas del cielo se abrían para ambos. No era un pecado consumado bajo el oscuro velo del morbo, sino todo lo contrario, un acto donde el amor se fusionaba en suave armonía con la pasión y ambos eran consumados con la delicadeza de un virtuoso creador.

Se amaban y se deseaban como los locos amantes de viejas leyendas, pero hacían el amor como jamás se podría haber escrito. Se besaban con fiereza, desgastándose los labios mutuamente hasta que la ropa se volvía un bien innecesario. Después, y siempre tras una breve confirmación por ambas partes, sus cuerpos se buscaban el uno al otro en la intimidad y al juntarse el fuego de sus almas ardía conjuntamente hasta desfallecer.

Normalmente era Emil quien terminaba el primero, pero esa vez, que para ambos resultó especial, terminaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Michele se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a habituarse dolorosamente a la ausencia de su otra mitad. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía completo, como un enrevesado mecanismo de engranajes al que le faltaba una única pieza que hacía funcionar a todo el conjunto y, en la ausencia de ella, las piezas se enredaban entre sí formando una caótica amalgama.

—Te echaba de menos —le susurró el checo, a lo que él sólo pudo contestar con una mirada acusatoria—. Ya sabes, de esta forma.

Podría haber dicho que él también había echado de menos sentir eso tan especial que ni siquiera ellos dos eran capaces de comprender y trascendía más allá de los límites del entendimiento humano, pero quizás eso habría sonado demasiado extraño, así que se limitó a girarse perezosamente hasta acabar acurrucado en los brazos de su amado y empezó a temblar.

Había olvidado por completo que más allá del fogoso ardor del sexo había todo un invierno que comenzaba a acecharle con sus gélidas garras. Arrebujado en las mantas impregnadas de su propio sudor aún podía sentirlo, combatiendo sin tregua contra el calor y las caricias que Emil le brindaba entre besos.

—Quiero ducharme —protestó, tapado hasta la nariz—. Me siento pegajoso y tengo frío, además estoy cansado.

Su novio compuso un gesto de ternura y asintió con la cabeza, acatando sus quejas como órdenes. Siempre lo hacía de esa forma, con tanta diligencia como simpatía, y eso, en cierta parte, le inquietaba. Porque, ¿hasta cuándo pensaba seguir así, obedeciéndole y cumpliendo cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos? Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar, y no tardó demasiado en quedar profundamente dormido con los brazos extendidos buscando el cuerpo que faltaba en la cama.

Cuando despertó supo que no había pasado demasiado tiempo, porque el cansancio seguía presente en él, enardecido por la cálida temperatura que le envolvía. Los estímulos llegaban como suaves ráfagas de viento, que le hacían menear la cabeza de un lado para otro lentamente para tratar de averiguar dónde estaba. Estaba recostado sobre Emil en lo que debía ser una bañera inusualmente grande, totalmente cubierta por burbujas de las que emanaba un olor a frutos del bosque.

Se reincorporó con dificultad, parpadeando en lugar de frotarse los ojos para tratar de espabilarse un poco.

—No has dormido bien últimamente, ¿verdad? —inquirió su novio al verle despierto.

Emil le abrazó por la espalda y le volvió a recostar encima de él sin necesidad de ninguna fuerza a excepción de la del cansancio en sí mismo.

—¿Tan transparente soy? —preguntó Mickey, resignado.

—Dejémoslo en translúcido —respondió mientras cogía una botella de champú e, ignorando las quejas de Mickey, le enjabonaba el cabello—. Parecía que estabas soñando con algo bonito, así que he preferido no despertarte.

—Eso descarta cualquier sueño en el que estés tú.

—Oye, que conste que tú estás en todos mis sueños bonitos —dijo con un falso tono ofendido que Mickey supo identificar sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Yo nunca te he dado permiso para que sueñes conmigo.

Esas peleas eran el aire que necesitaba para vivir y cuanto más estúpidas o cursis fueran, mejor. Su relación se había construido en base a consecutivos tira y afloja en los que cuanto más se esforzaba el checo por llamar su atención, más esquivo se mostraba él, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento de odio y rechazo que había cultivado durante años no era más que una barrera en la que subyacía el más puro sentimiento de amor.

Incluso ahora seguían riñendo de esa misma forma, con la gran diferencia de que Emil, llegado a cierto punto de la discusión, se tomaba la libertad de cortar el juego con un beso que normalmente conseguía convencer a su novio o, como mínimo, callarle por un tiempo. Esa vez no fue distinta a la anterior, y al poco tiempo de que ambos cuerpos tomasen contacto por ese gesto tan dulce, Mickey se sintió satisfecho.

Así fue hasta que el beso se tornó de un sabor agrio, similar al del jabón, y decidieron que sería mejor terminar de bañarse antes de seguir con la rutina de mimos. Ese día Mickey recordó ciertos placeres ya olvidados, como el de tomar un baño relajante del que no salir hasta tener los dedos arrugados o el de que le frotasen la espalda.

—¿Al final te contó algo sobre el anillo? —preguntó Mickey mientras se vestía frente a la pequeña estufa del baño.

Emil le había comentado durante una llamada que había visto a su hermano con el anillo de Mario y lo que él le había respondido al preguntarle. Nada de eso le sorprendió.

—Se me olvidó preguntárselo —respondió el menor, quien ya se había vestido y trataba de arreglarse el cabello sin demasiado éxito—, aunque de todas formas no me lo hubiese dicho.

Mickey hizo un gesto de fastidio que Emil pudo ver a través del espejo. Ambos suspiraron.

—Sabía que su matrimonio no iba bien, pero no hasta ese punto —ladeó la cabeza, pensativo—. Bueno, sí hasta ese punto. Son una de esas parejas que deciden tener hijos con la esperanza de que ese vínculo les haga quererse el uno al otro. Eso nunca funciona —añadió cuando recordó el caso de cierto canadiense—. De todas maneras deberías vigilar un poco a tu hermano. He visto cómo se miran y no me fio de ellos ni un pelo.

—Tonterías, mi hermano no se fijaría en nadie que no fuese comestible.

—O en alguien que tuviese suficiente dinero como para comprarle toda la comida que él pudiese digerir.

—Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, cariño —dijo Emil con tono conciliador, teniendo muy en cuenta esa faceta sobreprotectora de su novio tan característica—. Confía en mí, sé mejor que nadie lo limitado que es su mundo; él no entiende lo que es el amor, mucho menos cosas como la lujuria o el placer. Mario le habrá comprado comida y él habrá tratado de agradecérselo a su manera.

—Si tú lo dices… —contestó, no muy convencido, aunque no tardó demasiado tiempo en cuestionarse su propia respuesta—. No, claro que no. Mientras que tú vives en tu mundo de inocencia e ingenuidad a tu hermano se lo puede estar follando mi primo. Emil, confío en ti, pero no en tu instinto.

Emil le miró contrariado, como si se estuviese ponderando el efecto que tendría lo que sea que fuese a decir.

—Fue tu instinto el que te llevó a pensar durante años que yo estaba enamorado de tu hermana.

Innegablemente debería haberse callado, ya que fue el efecto tranquilizante del agua caliente lo que impidió que se sintiese atacado por aquel comentario. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, advirtiéndole de que no toleraría dos veces la misma broma. Emil pareció entenderlo, porque apretó los labios y volvió a enfrascarse en la lucha contra la rebeldía de su pelo.

Al final fueron Mickey y un poco de laca los que consiguieron ganar esa pelea.

Cuando salieron del baño, ya vestidos y arreglados, bajaron al salón para ayudar con los últimos preparativos. John estaba en la cocina preparando los últimos entrantes y por su porte orgulloso al contemplar el resto de alimentos se adivinaba que era únicamente él quien se había encerrado en la cocina todo el día para que todo quedase perfecto. Su hijo menor le acompañaba sentado sobre la barra que dividía la cocina y el salón y, como no podría ser de otra manera, lamía atentamente una cuchara que seguramente habría sido utilizada para remover salsa de algún tipo.

Por otra parte, Sala revoloteaba de un lado a otro de la sala ocupándose de la decoración mientras Margot hacía zapping en busca de algún programa que le interesase. Por un momento su mirada se posó sobre él y su semblante, que hasta entonces había sido de puro aburrimiento, se vició por un matiz pícaro.

Qué tendría esa mujer o qué sucio trato habría hecho con el más vil de los demonios para que, con sólo una mirada, diese a entender que sabía a la perfección todo acto impuro llevado a cabo recientemente. Y para confirmar que no eran sólo conjeturas alzó las cejas sucesivas veces.

Mickey enrojeció de tal manera que podría haber aplacado todo el frío de Alaska. Rehuyó inmediatamente el contacto visual, fingiendo no haber contemplado eso. Por lo menos tenía el vago consuelo de que en ese entorno familiar el sexo no parecía ser un tabú, al igual que la homosexualidad.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa, tratando de contar los platos sobre ésta. Habiendo sobrepasado el décimo suspiró, abatido, y sentenció que eran demasiados. Al contario de las pequeñas reuniones familiares a la que él estaba acostumbrado, esa prometía estar a rebosar de invitados. Él sería el centro de atención, lo sabía. Imaginarse a decenas de miradas curiosas escrutándole de arriba a abajo le imprimió un suave temblor en las manos que John pudo detectar fácilmente.

El inglés avanzó hacia él e hizo el esbozo de tranquilizarle con un breve discurso, pero no pudo articular más de dos palabras para cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de los primeros invitados.

Puede que al principio Mickey se hubiese esforzado por memorizar los nombres de los familiares de Emil, pero desistió enseguida, abrumado por la exagerada cantidad de personas a las que había recibido y saludado con su mejor sonrisa. Afortunadamente para él la gran mayoría se interesaba unos minutos por él e inmediatamente se escabullía para perseguir al perro de los Nekola —en caso de los niños—, otros hacían pequeños corros para ponerse al día y el resto parecía más preocupado en reservarse un buen sitio en la mesa.

De entre todo el diverso elenco de invitados que conformaban aquella cena, fue quizás el más extravagante de todos el que había mantenido una fuerte fijación hacia él desde el primer momento. Su físico daba inicio al extenso repertorio de particularidades del sujeto: su parecido a Emil era intrigante. Tenía los ojos más bien grisáceos, siempre inquietos y vigilantes, con un tic convulso en el derecho. Su estatura era similar a la de su primo, siendo sus facciones más marcadas y angulosas, además de una perilla en vez de una barba completa, las que le diferenciaban de Emil y le daban un cierto aire de madurez. Su pelo era del mismo todo parduzco, aunque repeinado hacia atrás con una abundante cantidad de fijador. Tenía los dedos largos y finos, hechos a medida para el pianista que él no era y tatuados con los símbolos de la baraja inglesa y un imponente joker en el dorso de cada mano.

Se llamaba Luke y le había repetido incontables veces que así como su abuelo, su padre, su tío, su primo y ahora su nuevo primo —título que le incomodó un poco— eran artistas, él también lo era, aunque en un ámbito muy distinto al que dominaban los recién nombrados. Él era un mago y Mickey le dio la razón en ello tras ver un par de trucos, aunque más bien le dio la razón como a los locos, por temor a que esa copia trastornada de su novio se lo tomase como un reto y lo tuviese toda la noche detrás haciéndole desaparecer la cartera y transformándola posteriormente en una paloma muerta.

Después estaba una de las abuelas de Emil, una mujer de aspecto humilde y bonachón que le hizo confiarse cuando ella, con tembloroso pulso, le comenzó a relatar las anécdotas de su juventud. En un principio se mostró calmada y serena, pero paulatinamente su tono de voz evolucionó hasta convertir su charla en un vehemente discurso con el que manifestaba su ofensa ante la estupidez de su hijo.

—Me decía a mí, ¡a mí, su madre!, que su hijo no era un homosexual de esos. ¡Creía el niño que yo por vieja estoy tonta y ciega! Ya se lo dije yo, que algún día nos vendría con la sorpresita.

Entre frase y frase siempre había quien asentía o añadía algún comentario al monólogo, que no dejaba de ser eso, un monólogo, ya que poco o ningún caso hacía la anciana a lo que cualquier otra persona tuviese que aportar. A esa mujer sólo le importaba ser escuchada y, por supuesto, que el novio de su nieto estuviese bien alimentado.

Después de la cena el alcohol comenzó a pasar de boca en boca, provocando que más de uno alzase el codo de más y otros se aferrasen bien a sus vasos de sobriedad. El alcohol podía llegar a causar grandes estragos, como hacer bailotear encima de la mesa vacía a sus suegros mientras su hijo menor huía de las atenciones de una de sus primas borrachas. Mickey optó por irse al sofá cuando el tacón de Margot le rozó la nariz, y vio más sensato hacerle compañía a una mujer que amamantaba a su bebé antes que arriesgarse a recibir una patada en la cara.

—¿Esto es normal en las reuniones familiares? —se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado antipático con los familiares de su novio.

La chica giró su rostro hacia él, y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que parecía demasiado joven como para ser madre. ¿Cuántos años tendría? 16, como máximo 17, pero acunaba a su bebé con la firmeza de una mujer adulta.

—Más o menos —contestó con una lánguida sonrisa, contemplando el baile improvisado al que varios de los adultos se habían empezado a unir. Entre ellos, Sala.

El niño se despegó del pecho de su madre quien, tras volver a abrocharse la camisa, le sentó en sus piernas. El pequeño le miraba atentamente, confuso ante la presencia desconocida que hablaba con su mami. A Mickey nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los niños, así que no pudo hacer más que acariciarle torpemente la mejilla cuando él empezó a balbucear exigiendo explicaciones.

No dijo nada al respecto y, sin embargo, pudo ver a través de los ojos de la muchacha la añoranza de todos esos días pasados en los que su máxima preocupación era pensar qué camisa combinaba mejor con el nuevo pantalón que se había comprado a juego con sus amigas. Era joven y ya estaba atada al pesado yugo de la maternidad, privada de un futuro que le había prometido brindarle tantas cosas… Justo al igual que su madre.

—Oye, ni se te ocurra pensar nada raro —le advirtió la chica, al notar que su acompañante hacía tiempo que ya no le prestaba atención. Había sido objetivo de miradas compasivas tanto tiempo que ya le hastiaban—. Estoy muy feliz siendo soltera, adolescente y madre. En serio.

¿Y quién era él para negarlo? Más bien no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Asintió en silencio y desvió la vista hacia el centro del salón, donde varios niños pequeños discutían entre sí sobre quién bailaría primero con Emil. No supo por qué exactamente, pero cuando Emil trataba de salir de ese embrollo y localizó su mirada entre las del resto, Mickey se mostró totalmente de acuerdo en ser él quien robase toda la atención del solicitado checo en un único baile.

Bailaron juntos por todo el salón y siguieron bailando cuando el resto de invitados se congregaron en torno a la televisión para hacer al unísono la cuenta atrás. No pararon de bailar entre risas, negándose besos el uno al otro hasta que la última campanada recibió el año nuevo, y sólo entonces sellaron el principio y el final con un beso que encarnaba tantas ilusiones y esperanzas que probablemente ni siquiera existía una expresión que se acercase a definir qué era aquel sentimiento que encerraba el latido de sus corazones.

—Feliz año nuevo —susurró Mickey, mirando al checo directamente a los ojos.

—Feliz año, mi amor —y, como queriendo sobrepasarle, le cubrió el rostro de fugaces besos después de decirlo.

Eran de los pocos que habían ganado la batalla contra el alcohol, y aun así Emil presentaba un leve enrojecimiento en la punta de las orejas. Él se había sentido tentado por la cerveza checa en más de una ocasión, aunque no la había llegado a probar por el simple hecho de que el alcohol era un capricho que ligaba a la aflicción, o, por lo menos, a la compañía de un quejicoso JJ. Además, estaba en el deber de mantenerse totalmente sobrio para vigilar a Sala, a la que no había podido ni tan siquiera advertir por la desdichada apuesta que había perdido.

Y, hablando de la reina de Roma… Estaba de camino junto a otras dos mujeres, una de ellas la borracha que ya había cejado en su empeño de atrapar a Janik y la otra la jovencita del bebé, que ya había dejado al pequeño adormilado en los brazos de su abuela.

—Aquí el ambiente está empezando a decaer, así que nosotras seguimos la fiesta por otros bares —anunció la más joven, buscando apoyo visual por parte de sus acompañantes.

—Oh, no, claro que no —contestó Mickey, inexorable ante cualquier tipo de ruego o mohín—. El índice de criminalidad se dispara en estas fechas, es demasiado peligroso.

—No buscaba tu permiso, Mickey, sólo te avisaba. Si mal no recuerdo teníamos una apuesta.

Cómo no, la dichosa apuesta supondría una dolorosa pérdida habiéndola ganado o perdido. Tuvo que contemplar, impotente, cómo a su hermana se la llevaban esas dos harpías arrastrándose directamente a las lóbregas calles de la República Checa. Hizo el ademán de ir tras ella, pero Emil lo contuvo sujetándole de la cintura.

Se quedaron charlando con el resto de invitados —a diferencia de Janik, que había ejercido su retirada estratégica justo después de las campanas— hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos se hubieron ido a seguir la fiesta en otra parte, como también lo fue en el caso de John y Margot, o se fueron a dormir.

—No había visto en toda mi vida semejante corral de locos —comentó Mickey en tono burlón mientras subía por las escaleras, directo a la habitación de su novio—. Ahora sé de dónde viene tu carácter.

—Pues no parecías precisamente disgustado.

Emil le tomó en brazos por sorpresa y dio un par de vueltas por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde le dejó cuidadosamente hasta la cama. Mickey no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar, de forma más bien infantil, que no le importaría que le cargasen así en su noche de bodas.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz que bañaba la habitación le despertó como si fuese una mano invisible que acariciaba su rostro.

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre la acera, cubriendo los coches y la carretera de una gruesa capa helada. En la ciudad en la que había nacido y crecido la nieve era un fenómeno extraño, reservado para los que vivían un poquito más apegados al sur, así que la visión de los copos de nieve arremolinándose por el viento invernal se manifestaba ante él como una fantasía etérea que amenazaba con desaparecer a cada efímero pestañeo que daba. Con cuidado de no despertar a Emil, se zafó de su abrazo para apoyar la mano sobre el cristal, simulando así que el frío que se colaba por el cristal era producto de una película invisible de hielo adherida a él.

Los copos de nieve nacían y morían con la misma rapidez en la que se derretirían a la mañana siguiente y ese riguroso movimiento cíclico atrapó su atención como una mosca enredada en una telaraña. Lo más hermoso de aquel país se debatía entre la abundante nevada, tan trivial en ese país como lo sería un coche, y el somnoliento checo que abrazaba la almohada simulando en sueños que seguía estando acompañado en su letargo.

Aquella visión le enterneció, tanto que obedeció sin cuestionárselo más de una vez a su deseo de besarle. No hubo respuesta más allá de una tenue sonrisa.

Tras darle un beso más, prometiéndole en silencio que volvería a ocupar su sitio en la cama, salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al baño. No sabía qué hora era, ya que no pudo encontrar su teléfono móvil, pero por la luz solar supuso que rondaba las 9 de la mañana. Al salir se cruzó con John, que detuvo su descenso por la escalera para invitarle a desayunar con él. Accedió más por el placer de la compañía que por el hambre.

—Es reconfortante desayunar acompañado por una vez —admitió el inglés, poniendo sobre la barra un par de platos de tortitas con chocolate—. Mis hijos hibernan hasta el mediodía y las señoritas, a juzgar de la ingente cantidad de alcohol que consumieron ayer, aplazarán su despertar hasta bien entrada la tarde.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó, recordando vívidamente los bamboleos de aquel hombre por el alcohol.

—El alcohol no suele dejarme secuelas.

John tomó un generoso sorbo de su café. Luego le miró, invitándole a seguir la conversación. A leguas se notaba que tenía el mismo don de gentes que su hijo mayor.

—Gracias por todo esto. He tenido unos días malos y…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió John, poniéndole una mano en el hombro como símbolo de apoyo—, Emil me lo ha contado todo. Yo conozco a tu padre y te pido perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero es un insensato. Siempre lo ha sido.

Quiso preguntar cómo o por qué conocía a su padre, pero pensó que habrían coincidido en alguna competición y habrían intercambiado alguna que otra palabra. Eso era relativamente normal entre padres.

—No te mereces algo así, Michele. Ten muy presente que mi esposa y yo estamos dispuestos a brindarte todo el apoyo que necesites.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, agradecido pero incrédulo.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen las familias. Así que ya estás preparando el equipaje para mudarte aquí. ¿Te viene bien la semana que viene?

—¿Es una broma? —tenía que serlo.

—Ya, quizás es muy precipitado… —se sobó la escasa barba que comenzaba a crecerle en la barbilla, concentrándose en cualesquier que fuesen sus pensamientos—. Bien, que sea dentro de dos semanas.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó, estirando los brazos inconscientemente—. Quiero decir, no puedo hacer eso.

Al principio el hombre parecía compungido por la respuesta, pero no tardó ni tres segundos tornar su mueca de disgusto en una sonrisa aún más decidida que la anterior.

—Si ya me lo dice mi querida mujer, que yo soy muy idiota y no tengo tacto para estas cosas… Comprendo que queráis intimidad y esas cosas de pareja, no hay problema, siempre podéis alquilar un piso cerca de aquí y venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Ni se te ocurra preocuparte por el dinero, que es lo de menos.

—Suegro —Mickey carraspeó y le apartó cuidadosamente la mano de su hombro—, no puedo mudarme —dijo muy despacio, con el tono de voz más suave y el matiz más relajado que pudo aplicar, como si estuviese tratando de explicarle algo a un niño que era incapaz de concebir.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, redoblando su tono disgustado.

—Porque mi familia está en Italia.

—Nosotros somos tu familia.

—Mi entrenador también vive ahí.

—El entrenador de Emil estaría encantado de entrenarte, ya lo hemos hablado con él.

Cuanto más insistía él, con más terquedad defendía el inglés su propuesta. Estaba dispuesto a sacarle de Italia cuanto más antes, mejor, y lo que debería ser una amable invitación se había convertido rápidamente en una orden inflexible.

—Por favor, Michele —rogó, mirándole con esos ojos de cordero degollado que tantas otras veces había utilizado su hijo mayor—. Allí no te queda nada. Sin embargo, aquí estarías cerca de Emil y tendrías a quién acudir en caso de que necesitases cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Lo peor era que tenía toda la razón. En Italia estaba solo a excepción de la intermitente compañía de su melliza, y la añoranza que sentía por su novio a veces le sobrepasaba.

—Me da miedo —admitió, viéndose coaccionado a ser totalmente sincero.

—Deberías tenerle más miedo a la distancia, querido, es lo único que de verdad puede dañar tu relación —comentó, desviando su mirada a un punto incierto de la habitación. El cambio abrupto en el semblante del hombre le alarmó—. Si la convivencia os demuestra que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro, entonces tendréis tiempo de volver atrás y reconstruir vuestras vidas. Al contrario, si no dais ese paso, la distancia anegará todo atisbo de amor entre vosotros y ya no habrá una marcha atrás.

—Quizás tengas razón —bisbiseó con el rostro demudado—. Pero aún no puedo, John, todavía no. Aún tengo una batalla que librar, algo que demostrar.

Conforme las palabras murieron en el silencio de la cocina los cálidos brazos de John rodearon afectuosos su cuerpo, transmitiéndole la sensación paternal de protección que ya había creído eternamente vedada para él.

—Te estaremos esperando.

* * *

-inserte aquí grito de inefable emoción-

No me puedo creer que este sea el último capítulo, todo ha pasado tan... Tan, yo que sé, estoy emocionada ;-; Estoy tan contenta con el resultado que ya puedo morir en paz. Bueno, podré morir en paz después del epílogo, claro :v

¿Sabéis? Como el contenido sexual explícito —por así decirlo— me aburre, lo suelo más implícito, así que nunca sé si avisar del R18. No lo haré porque el fanfic tiene una esencia más inocente.

¡Ay! Me gustaría decir tantas cosas, tantos agradecimientos... Pero como aún falta el epílogo lo reservo todo para la semana que viene ;) Aun así, gracias a todos 3


	9. Epílogo

Después de mucho pensarlo, se reiteró a sí mismo que no. No merecía la pena y, sin embargo, sus dedos se deslizaban con presteza por la pantalla del teléfono móvil que le había robado la noche anterior a su cuñado.

Escrutó en la extensa lista de contactos de Michele hasta que el nombre "Gina" apareció frente a él. Por un momento se vio seducido a borrarlo con la vaga esperanza de que aquel acto se extendiese más allá de la memoria del aparato y acabase borrando también la existencia de esa harpía de forma permanente. Sacudió la cabeza, borrando esa idea infantil de su cabeza, y pulsó el botón de llamada.

El teléfono comunicó un par de veces antes de que la aguda voz de la italiana retumbase al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Mickey? —preguntó desconcertada, pero dejando translucir un deje de desprecio—. No creía que te atreverías a llamarme, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Y no lo hará.

Silencio. Casi pudo imaginar cómo la cara de aquella recatada mujer se arrugaba con una expresión incrédula.

—Te conozco —anunció lo obvio—. Eres ese niño que vino con el anormal que ha trastornado a nuestro Mickey. Pero él… ¡Oh!

Eso fue todo cuanto necesitó oír para tornar su expresión de sempiterna impasibilidad en una mueca maliciosa, muy cercana a una sonrisa. Disfrutaba sabiendo la oscura mancha que su ardid debía de haber dejado en su orgullo, y ser consciente de que estaba disfrutando con semejante tontería le sobrecogió.

Desdibujó esa sonrisa, sustituyéndola por un rictus que pretendía proporcionarle algo de serenidad.

—Tú, maldito mentiroso, ¿para qué me llamas? —inquirió Gina, malhumorada.

—Tengo el anillo de tu marido —respondió concisamente tras plantearse si lo más producente sería colgar el teléfono y desviar su atención a un libro cualquiera o seguir con su plan. Aunque, siendo honestos, no tenía ningún plan y mucho menos unas pautas a las que ceñirse, lo cual le irritaba—. Él me lo ha dado —mintió.

—¿Y por qué él te daría algo así? Apuesto a que se lo has robado.

—Porque ya no lo necesita, él ya no te necesita. Ahora me tiene a mí, eso es todo.

La respiración acompasada que se superponía al silencio al otro lado de la línea se cortó momentáneamente para después volver a resonar aceleradamente, como si sus palabras hubiesen adoptado forma física y la estuviesen ahorcando, privándole del aire para respirar. Por un momento todo lo que la mujer fue capaz de articular fue una risilla nerviosa que se fue mermando hasta quedar reducida a un quejido quedo de pura angustia.

—No te creo, él jamás haría algo así —susurró con una voz quebrada que le dificultó entenderla—. ¡Es imposible! Simplemente imposible, ¿me escuchas, maldito demonio? Aléjate de mi familia.

A pesar de lo que afirmaba, esas no eran más que excusas, mentiras que trataban de oscurecer una realidad tan clara como dolorosa. Ella ya lo sabía, quizás por ese don innato en las mujeres, esa perspicacia de la que más de una se jactaba y que en ciertos momentos se retorcía hasta convertirse en una maldición.

Pero en el corazón de Janik no había espacio para la culpabilidad e, incapaz de compungirse por el llanto que se adivinaba entre jadeos compulsivos, trató de enardecer un poco más esa pena.

—¿O sino qué? —cuestionó, desafiante.

—Nada —claudicó desmayadamente, y la rapidez con la que contestó le sorprendió, así como el cese inmediato de sus gimoteos—. Romperás una pantomima llevada a cabo durante demasiados años como para poder sentirme orgullosa de ella. Ese idiota siempre ha sido así…

—No me interesa —le interrumpió, previniendo un discurso innecesario.

—Lo hace todo por su cuenta, como si la vida no fuese cosa de dos. Algún día se dará cuenta, mi pobre ingenuo, de que la vida no es tal y como él la imagina, sino algo…

Y colgó, resuelto a no escuchar nada más.

Incluso después de haber mantenido esa conversación seguía sin encontrar beneficio alguno en ella. Simplemente era incapaz de concebir la idea de que esa llamada hubiese causado aflicción en Gina, mucho menos la suficiente como para haberse abandonado al llanto a mitad de ésta. Esos sentimientos tan triviales, rotundamente prohibidos para él, se escapaban entre sus dedos sin tener oportunidad de ser estudiados.

Compuso una efímera mueca de disgusto antes de salir de su habitación, seducido por el olor a Bramboráky que serpenteaba desde el piso inferior de la casa. Seguro que John había intentado sorprender a su yerno con la comida tradicional checa y no le cabía duda alguna de que lo había conseguido.

* * *

El timbre interrumpió una de las frecuentes siestas de Janik.

Quedó sumido en la plenitud del silencio, tratando de distinguir la respiración que había al otro lado de la puerta. Aún podía fingir que no estaba allí, que había abandonado la casa junto a sus padres para animar a su hermano y a cuñado en la competición de patinaje, pero la precipitada velocidad a la que se sucedían las respiraciones de aquel sujeto —por ahora inidentificado— le inducían a la nefasta conjetura de que su mutismo no sería suficiente para hacerle marchar.

Se aventuró con los más sutiles movimientos a atisbar más allá de la puerta a través de su mirilla, y la figura que aguardaba al otro lado le heló la sangre. Mario había cambiado mucho a lo largo del mes que habían estado separados y, sin embargo, su mirada denotaba la misma ferocidad que él había odiado en un primer contacto. Quizá fue ese leve cambio en su aspecto, ese matiz distorsionado en su porte, el que prendió la olvidada llama de la curiosidad y le incitó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Marcó una sutil barrera de protección al asegurarse de dejar abierta sólo una mínima rendija delimitada por su pie, y por ella asomó su ojo izquierdo, indicando que estaba dispuesto a escuchar pero cerrado a cualquier tipo de contacto o acercamiento.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando esa pequeña rendija se expandió de un abrupto empellón, haciendo así que su cuerpo chocase contra el suelo de una forma tan violenta que creyó oír el crujir de sus huesos al estamparse contra la superficie. Dolió, aunque no fue el dolor el que nubló temporalmente su visión, sino la confusión y la incapacidad de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando quiso reincorporarse torpemente, lo primero que encontró fueron las manos de su visitante, que lo atenazaron con la furia de un incendio y lo empotraron contra la pared más cercana. Nuevamente sus huesos parecieron gemir ante el mal trato recibido.

Mientras su corazón luchaba por sosegarse, se volcó en la tarea de analizar qué era aquello que había cambiado en el rostro de Mario. No necesitó demasiado tiempo, ya que la purpúrea mancha informe que circundaba su ojo derecho era demasiado llamativa como para no reparar en ella. El detalle que cualquier otra persona hubiese notado al instante y que se escondió de su visión durante unos eternos minutos —dado, por supuesto, a su escasa capacidad de comprender ciertos sentimientos— fue el cansancio y el reproche que subyacía en la aparente ira con la que le zarandeaba como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

Su único consuelo durante esos momentos de confusión fue la certeza de saber que si su madre hubiera estado en casa ese hombre ahora no sería más que un sanguinolento saco de boxeo. La imagen se dibujó en su mente como un anhelo lejano, trayendo consigo un sentimiento contradictorio de satisfacción y pena.

—Deje de mirarme así —ordenó Mario, aumentando la fuerza con la que presionaba al pequeño cuerpo contra la pared—. Pare de una vez, ¿no lo comprende? No puede… Simplemente no puede quedarse así, impertérrito. Míreme con pena, golpéeme, ¡reaccione!

Cuántas veces habría ya escuchado un discurso similar y cuántas otras veces lo había ignorado. Ante las agresiones —que durante un plazo de tiempo peligrosamente largo hubieron adoptado el carácter de rutina en su instituto— solía permanecer ajeno a todo cuanto acontecía, con la mirada fija en su agresor, cuestionándole en silencio qué sentido veía él a recurrir a ese acto tan primitivo sin razón ni justificación. Normalmente ese gesto únicamente conseguía una nueva tanda de golpes, aún más fuertes que los anteriores, y un sinfín de moretones repartidos por su pálida piel. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de recurrir a su familia, pues bastaba con que alguno de esos desdichados violase su hora del almuerzo para no volver a cruzar miradas con él nunca más.

Podían insultarle, humillarle e incluso apalearle; pero una vez flanqueada la línea de la gula no había forma de volver atrás.

Extendió una de sus manos, trémulas, hasta rozar el contorno del moratón del rostro ajeno. Éste se contrajo con un quejido en una fugaz mueca de dolor y, como si eso le hubiese despertado de una larga ensoñación y la realidad, la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se hubiese manifestado de repente ante él, le soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos. Parecía confundido, azorado por su propia actitud.

—Señorito yo… Ni siquiera… —las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, de ella no salían más que atropelladas frases carentes de sentido—. Lo siento —claudicó en sus intentos de armar una excusa elaborada.

Janik asintió levemente, como si de verdad lo entendiera, a pesar de no hacerlo.

—Si me permite explicarme, he reservado una mesa en un restaurante cercano —comentó, no muy convencido de ello. Captó la negativa sin necesidad de escucharla y suspiró largo y tendido, resignado—. Claro que también tengo algo de comida en el coche.

Apuntó su rostro hacia el sofá, indicándole que le esperaría ahí.

En la ausencia de Mario, el pequeño Wade había salido de su escondite en la cocina alertado por la corriente de aire que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta. El pinsher miniatura saltó sobre las piernas de su amo y se quedó allí, alerta, hasta que Mario hizo su aparición en la casa. Sólo en ese momento se lanzó a la acción, tardando lo que dura un pestañeo en recorrer el largo del sofá hasta hincarse en el extremo más cercano a la puerta y, desde allí, estallar en ladridos de alerta que evolucionaron hasta convertirse en gruñidos a cada paso que daba el desconocido.

Wade odiaba a los extraños. Con su complejo de perro guardián había ahuyentado a todo tipo de desconocidos, llegando incluso a evitar un robo a costa de que una de sus patitas resultase lesionada en el proceso. Se había mostrado extrañamente complacido al conocer a los mellizos Crispino, seguramente por la energía positiva que desprendían y la actitud resuelta que mostraba el hermano de su humano —porque no era su dueño, sino su humano— en su presencia. Sin embargo, su instinto le clamaba desde lo más profundo de su naturaleza hostil que debía alejar a toda costa a ese nuevo hombre de su amado humano.

Ni siquiera el trozo de comida que le lanzó el extraño le persuadió en su afán de protección, mas sí lo hizo el tono severo con el que Janik le mandó callar. Receloso y aprensivo, tomó el alimento y volvió a su escondite en la cocina con el rabo entre las piernas.

Maravillado ante la diversidad de dulces que contenía la cajita que Mario le había entregado antes de sentarse a una distancia prudente de él, se propuso mantener una equitativa atención entre las palabras del adulto y el placentero sabor del chocolate derretido en su boca.

—Verá, en primer lugar, le pido paciencia. Debo suponer que usted, como yo, aborrece los diálogos largos y, sin embargo, éste será uno de ellos —explicó Mario, buscando una confirmación visual que llegó después de que su receptor contase los dulces que había en la caja y verificase que tendría suficiente alimento para aguantar todo el relato—. Sé por boca de mi mujer, ahora ex cónyuge, que usted tuvo el descaro de llamar para confesar nuestra "aventura", añadiendo que yo le di mi alianza, lo cual es una mentira categórica. Desde ahí ya podrá deducir la causa de mi moretón. Esa mujer tiene demasiado carácter, aunque no la culpo por ello.

»Debería estar bien con el desenlace, ¿cierto? Pues, lo crea o no, me irritó. Quizá no fuera irritación, sino más bien ira con un leve deje de tristeza. Supongo que cuando lo fingido se vuelve rutinario acaba por acoplarse tanto a uno mismo que acaba siendo parte de él. Con esto no insinúo que ame a esa mujer, no, sólo digo que es difícil, más aun teniendo una niña de por medio. Claro que yo no tengo ni la más ínfima intención de solicitar la custodia, ni ella de revelar que le fui infiel. Preferiría ir al infierno antes de reconocer públicamente que ella no fue suficiente para alguien, yo en este caso.

»Por otro lado, mi hermano mayor me tiene sulfurado. Se alegró como un infante de mi divorcio y no dejó de repetir expresiones a cada cual más indeseables como "te lo dije" o "ya era hora, ¡vámonos a celebrarlo!". Se bebió, literalmente, dos botellas de champán.

»Súmale a todo ello el hecho de que usted, señorito, no ha contestado ni una sola de mis llamadas durante todo el mes e inclusive se ha dado el privilegio de bloquear mi número. ¿Planeas a conciencia mi separación para, posteriormente, desentenderse? He venido aquí, entre otras cosas, para exigirle que cargue con parte de su responsabilidad. Estoy confundido por su actitud y parcialmente sobrepasado por la situación, de ahí viene mi actitud, lamentablemente pierdo los nervios muy fácilmente. Le ruego disculpas y, una vez más, que atienda a mis exigencias.

Janik aún no alcanza a entender el evidente problema que había expuesto su invitado y menos aún en qué se veía él implicado en ese argumento aborrecible. De haberlo hecho hubiese achacado toda la culpa a no haber prestado la suficiente atención, pero por una vez en su vida se forzó a escuchar y analizar un problema ajeno con una minuciosidad similar a la que empleaba al clasificar y ordenar sus pastelitos por tamaño, forma y sabor.

Sabía bien que las magdalenas de chocolate iban siempre después de las gominolas de osito, mientras que los caramelos se dejaban para lo último junto a los chicles; eran puras nimiedades las que le enfrascaban en una dura tarea de reflexión mientras que las relaciones interpersonales quedaban en un plano aparte, infranqueable para un ser apático como lo era él. En ocasiones se frustraba por ello, otras simplemente lo asimilaba y buscaba algo mejor que hacer.

¿Trataría él de visualizar más allá de sí mismo, de su mundo egoísta, por Mario? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, clara como el agua de un manantial: no.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo eso —admitió, indolente—. No es de mi incumbencia.

—No diga eso, de no serlo no me habría recibido en su casa.

—Lo siento —murmuró, siendo consciente de lo poco habitual que era esa expresión en su vocabulario y lo poco que verdaderamente la entendía—, pero no me importas.

De todos los efectos posibles que podrían haber desembocado de esa respuesta, el más improbable fue el elegido por el destino. Mario frunció los labios mientras su mirada, hasta entonces fija en el menor, buscó por la habitación las palabras invisibles que pudiera usar para encauzar la conversación a su favor.

Por lo visto su búsqueda no fue en vano, porque sonrió levemente y redirigió su mirada a Janik, esta vez con la determinación renovada. Para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, Mario ya no parecía aquel cansado desconocido que le zarandeaba agresivamente contra la pared, sino el mismo que le había invitado a desayunar en Navidad y el que le había robado su primer beso.

—Salga conmigo —propuso Mario, de repente.

—Me niego —respondió sin apenas pensarlo, retrocediendo instintivamente al percatarse de la distancia que les separaba había sido reducida considerablemente—. Ahí está la puerta, sal tú solo.

La distancia se acortó unos centímetros más.

—No se haga de rogar, señorito, podrá tener todo cuanto desee. No piense sólo a corto plazo, imagine cuánta comida podrá obtener como beneficio. Y, a cambio, sólo será besado y mimado unos días al mes.

—¿Me estás comprando?

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —respondió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a la magnitud de sus palabras.

En un lugar indeterminado de la barrera del no entendimiento se abrió una pequeña brecha, siendo la tenue luz del otro lado la que le permitió ver la situación desde una perspectiva que él si pudo comprender. Ya no se trataba de sentimientos ni de amor, sino de dinero e interés.

Bajo esa capa de superficialidad se escondían pequeños matices sentimentales, como la inédita comodidad de la compañía de Mario o el hormigueo que a veces le recorría la barriga cuando su presencia corrompía su espacio personal. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiese identificado, ¡es amor! A diferencia del resto, él enterraba esas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su subconsciente con la esperanza de que el tiempo las borrase eventualmente.

—Vale —se limitó a decir, creyendo haberlo entendido.

Inmediatamente después de su respuesta, los brazos de su pareja —odió, odiaba y odiaría esa realidad— le rodearon afectuosos. Se limitó a suspirar y seguir mordisqueando una generosa porción de chocolate blanco.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó distraídamente—, en un par de siglos, tal vez.

* * *

¡Uah! ¡Lo siento por el retraso y por el cambio de horario! Estas dos semanas he estado a rebosar de exámenes y quería actualizar el domingo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

No sé qué decir, la verdad. Quiero decir... Ha sido largo e intenso, al menos así lo he sentido yo. Dar un final a este proyecto puede parecer algo de lo más trivial, pero para alguien tan poco constante como yo es todo un logro haber tenido la dedicación suficiente como para terminar lo que empecé. Es reconfortante.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi kohai por las portadas y el tiempo que dedica a conversar conmigo de mis fanfics, no sé ni cómo me aguanta la maldita. También a todos los que han leído desde principio hasta el final, los que han votado cual buenas estrellitas —no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significa— y, cómo no, a los que comentan, ya que eso me anima muchísimo.

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, probablemente no sacaré un nuevo fanfic hasta dentro de unas semanitas, pero volveré. Como curiosidad diré que la apariencia de John está basada en Kenneth Branagh, aunque muchas de sus expresiones son típicas de Janik xD

¡Hasta el próximo fanfic! :D

PD: Esta historia tendrá una posible continuación. Tan tan taaan~


End file.
